Silent as Whispertowne: Home of the Archers
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: OC CENTERED, BUT NOT TOO BAD. NOT OLLIE/ROBIN EITHER. A small town is hit by a plague, and everyone but one boy dies. What happens when the kids convince Ollie to adopt him? It really is better than it sounds. RobinxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**The very short first chapter. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer. \**

**This story is about an OC, so be warned. there will still be the other characters and pairings, so the story wont revolve completely arounf my OC, but a few friends of mine plus a person on ff . net thought it would make a good story. **

**Yet again. OC! Dont like, you no read.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ollie sighed as he drove down the old dirt road, the stones and pot holes rocking the car back and forth. Roads like this made him grateful for his reliable insurance.

He looked at the directions Dinah had given him.

_Oh, no GPS. _Ollie thought sarcastily, meekly imitating her. _You wont get signal down there, anyway._

Already have been in the care for 5 hours, he wasn't in the mood for cheap, confusing directions. He slowed the car down briefly and turned the paper upside down, as if hoping he would be able to understand the directions better. Who said billionaires knew how to read directions?

There had been some sort of plague in Whispertowne, and the league had sent him to gather evidence. After authopsies on the bodies that were taken from Whispertowne, it proved safe for Ollie to go down there alone, seeming as the plague was only contagious by skin contact.

When Batman had said someone had to investigate, no one was quick to voulenteer. None of the members wanted to see such a broken town. Whispertown used to be a beautiful, happy town with a population of barely 500. All of the people were dead, and the town was abandoned.

Ollie had voulenteered, knowing _some one _had to do it.

He continued to drive down the dirt road, knowing that he should arrive at the town soon.

Most of the population had been old elderly couples, but there were also families with young children. Speaking of which, he had been told to look for three corpses. Of the town's population, and the people who were out of town when the plague hit, there were three bodies that were not found.

Another reason no one else in the league had voulenteered, no body wanted to stumble across the corpses of three dead _children_.

Ollie had their files sitting beside him, complete with ways to identify them.

_Carrot Lily Betson, female, age 9 at death_

_Turnip Kaylor Betson, male, age 12 at death_

_Canteloupe Henry Betson, male, age 15 at death_

Ollie shuddered when he saw the faded green sign that said _Whispertowne 4 (four miles away, :) )._

A few minutes later he saw another sign infront of a small vacant town. _Welcome to Whispertowne, Home of the Archers._

Ollie made a non-comical sound when he read it. Ironic, he thought. He drove through the town, parking in a school parking lot. The school appeared to be appeared to be a tiny, one story building.

Ollie hopped out of the car, pulling out bags of things to take samples with. He kneeled down and took some samples of the dust on the old concrete, put it in a plastic bag and labeled it. He walked down what appeared to be Main Street. There were small shopping stores, a grocery market, town doctor, a gas station, etc. He entered the grocery market, deciding to take samples of any food that might be left for possible leads on the plague.

He exited and continued to walk down the street, collecting water from puddles and other smalll things. He would wait until the end to do the houses, he didn't want to be in a depressed mood the whole time he was there.

He walked into the archery range. It was a small area filled with targets and lines taped onto the concrete ground. Newspaper articles and pictures were tacked to the wall. There was a large shelf that held a bunch of archery trophies.

He peaked around the corner, glad that he didn't find a dead bodies. He turned around sharply when he heard shuffling behind him.

Then from behind him, he heard the sound of the shooting string of a bow being pulled taut.


	2. Chapter 2

Ollie turned around, not slowly but cautiously.

About five feet away him, a small teenaged boy with long, tousled black hair had an arrow pointed at him.

Ollie took a deep breath. "Hello." He said.

The boy continued to keep the arrow pointed at him. He was wearing faded jeans and an old jacket with the sleeves torn off.

"Put the bow down." Ollie said carefully.

The boy shook his head.

"Why not?" Ollie asked.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

Ollie sighed. "I said-"

The boy let go of the shooting string, letting the arrow go.

Ollie didn't even flinch as the arrow flew by his face and imbedded it's self in the wall behind him. "Was that a warning?" He asked.

The boy nodded quickly.

"Okay." Ollie said. "Warning for what?"

The boy shrugged, gripping another arrow that hung on his waist.

Ollie sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching _you_." The boy murmured.

"Me?"

The boy nodded.

"Why?"

"You don't belong here." The boy said quietly, glaring at Ollie. "You're not welcome."

"I'm trying to find out what happened here." Ollie said, stepping toward the boy.

In a matter of a second, the boy had another arrow mounted and aimed at Ollie. "Why?" He hissed. "It's too late. You can't do anything for us now."

Ollie felt sadness well up in him when he heard the slight trembling in the boy's voice. "We can still help _you_-"

"I don't need help." The boy said, his voice trembling.

Ollie was sure that if he was closer to the boy he would see tears. "Are there any others?"

"There all dead!" The boy yelled. "You didn't help them!"

Ollie flinched. The boy had been so quiet the whole time, he wasn't expecting him to yell.

"I'm all that's left." He said, barely above a whisper. His arms were shaking, causing the bow to wobble dangerously.

"Can you put that down please?" Ollie asked.

The boy lowered the bow completely, looking at the ground as his body was wracked with silent sobs. He put the arrow back in the quiver hanging on his waist. He put an arm and his head through the bow and let it hang on his shoulder, the shooting string resting against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ollie asked, looking hesitantly at the crying teen. He never had any kids, just Roy. And Roy had always took care of his problems himself. He had absolutely no ideae how to comfort him.

"Leave." The boy said.

"I can't leave you, it would be ranked in child neglect." _(don't ask which state)_Ollie said as he walked towards the boy. "How long have you been here alone?"

The boy shrugged.

"What's your name?" Ollie asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

When the kid looked at Ollie, Ollie could see that he had bright green eyes- now of which were slightly red- with dark circles underneith.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

The boy was now breathing shakily, but the tears were still comming. "T-Turnip..." He said quietly.

_Turnip?_

_Ah, Turnip!_

"Turnip _Betson_?" Ollie asked.

Turnip gave him a questioning look and nodded.

"I was suppose to keep an eye out for you," Ollie said, putting his hand on Turnip's shoulder.

Turnip didn't say anything, just swallowed thickly and looked away.

"Are your brother and sister gone?" Ollie asked quietly.

Pain showed on Turnip's face before he nodded.

"Turnip, you need to come with me, okay? You can't be here by yourself."

"This is were I belong." Turnip said. "I can't leave."

Ollie closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Kid, you really have to come with me."

Turnip shook his head and pulled away from Ollie.

"Turnip, please. I know its not fair, but you need to come with me."

"You'll send me away..." Turnip said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked.

"Were all the kids that no body wants go..." Turnip said, crying again.

"You can stay with me, but you can't stay here." Ollie said, trying to reason with the boy.

Turnip looked at Ollie, his green eyes wide. "S-Stay with you?" He whispered.

"If I let you stay with me for a while, will you come with me?"

"For a while." Turnip said dully."_Then _you'll send me away."

"_Turnip_."

Turnip flinched, stumbling backwards away from Ollie. "D-Don't be mean...please..."

Ollie sighed and stood up. This kid was just ready to skewer him, and now he's asking Ollie not to be mean to him.

"Can you stay here for a minute?" Ollie asked.

Turnip nodded.

Ollie walked out of the building and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and then put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello_?"

"It's Ollie."

"_Hey_!" Barry said cheerily. "_How's the investiongation goin_-"

"There was a survivor."

"..._That's impossible_."

"Obviously." Ollie said sarcasticly. "Turnip Betson."

"_Uh...thirteen year old ebony, right_?"

"Yeah, though he acts like he's eight-"

An arrow shot at him and landed by his foot.

"_You need to bring him here_." Barry said.

"I know," Ollie said, watching as Turnip came outside and sat down at his feet. "He's being reluctant."

_"Really? I would be haulin' ass tryin' to get out of_ _there_."

"What am I suppose to do with him?"

"_I don't know. Just make sure you come back with him and the samples_."

"Alright."

"_Good luck_." Barry said before hanging up.

Ollie put his phone in his pocket and looked down at Turnip.

Turnip looked up at Ollie innocently. _What?_, he mouthed.

"You know what." Ollie said.

Turnip shhrgged and stood up. He grabbed Ollie's hand and started pulling him in the direction of the houses.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The boy said. "_Green Arrow_."


	3. Chapter 3

Ollie looked at him, his eyes wide. "Wh-What do you mean, _Green Arrow_?"

Turnip turned around and looked at Ollie. "You're Green Arrow." He said, smiling slightly.

"Why would you say that?" Ollie asked. How did this kid know who he was?

"It's really obvious." The boy said quietly.

"No it's not!" Ollie retorted.

Turnip turned around and gave a knowing smirk.

Ollie sighed. "Do **not **tell anybody. Okay?"

The boy nodded. "What's your real name?" He asked quietly.

Ollie was starting to notice that Turnip was a very soft-spoken boy, as long as he wasn't yelling. "Oliver."

Turnip nodded and lead him down the road toward the houses.

"Where are we going?" Ollie asked, pulling his hand back.

"My home." Turnip mumbled.

"Why?" Ollie asked.

Turnip shrugged. "You need samples, don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I was watching you." Turnip said. "You can take samples..." He was walking a few feet infront of Ollie. He then turned around and continued to walk beside Ollie.

"Carrot died 6 days ago..." He said suddenly.

Ollie looked at him, not sure of what to say.

"And...Canteloupe died 3 days ago."

"I'm sorry." Ollie said, putting a hand on Turnip's shoulder.

Turnip looked up and grinned sadly at Ollie. "Do you still have a family?" He asked quietly.

"I have a neice and an adopted son." Ollie said.

"What are their names?"

"Artemis and Roy."

"Artemis is the name of a goddess." Turnip said. "She must be really pretty."

"She is. How much farther?" Ollie asked.

Turnip pointed to a blue house a few blocks away. The house was a smaller, two story home with a big backyard and a few targets in the front yard. He walked ahead of Ollie again, and Ollie noticed Turnip had a limp.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Turnip opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open for Ollie.

Ollie walked in behind Turnip. The house was small, and was filled with family pictures and and bows and arrows and other awards. Across from the doorway was the kitchen and beside the kitchen enterence were stairs.

"It's all the same...nothing's changed since everyone was here last." He said, wrapping his arms around himself.

He was right: A tv remote wa sitting on the couch, dishes were in the sink and there was an unfinished bowl of chex mix sitting the floor beside a purple blanket.

"Okay...I'll try to keep everything the way it is." Ollie said, pulling out his materiels from the shoulder bag he ws using (_which I didn't mention earlier, sorry)._

Turnip nodded and mouthed _thank you_.

"Turnip?"

Turnip looked at Ollie.

"Can you pack a bag?" Ollie asked, still hoping Turnip would come with him. "Please?"

Turnip hesitated for a moment, looking at the ground uncertainly. Then he nodded.

Ollie let out a sigh of releif. "Thank you."

Turnip gave a nod and ran up the stairs.

Ollie looked out the window. It was getting dark and the town didn't have electricity. He would have to work fast if he wanted to get all the neccecary samples.

He could hear Turnip rustling around upstairs. He felt an overwheling pity for the boy. He had lost his entire family in a matter of three weeks, and he was probably there for all of the deaths.

He walked into the kitchen when he finished in the living room.

How was it even possible that he was still alive? Every one else in the town had died, and yet he appeared to be unharmed. Of all people, how was he the one that lived? He was just a child.

About 45 minutes later, he was finished taking samples and had everything he needed in his shoulder bag. It was dark now, and he thought that Turnip would have come down stairs by then.

He hesitantly walked up the stairs. It was colder up there, and he assumed this is were the bedrooms were, since everything else was down stairs. "Turnip?" He called.

No answer.

When he was at the top of the stairs, he saw that there was a small hallway with four bedrooms. "Turnip?" He called again.

He peaked in one of the bedrooms. It was painted pink, with lots of dolls and toys and a small pink bow in the corner, it even had carrots painted onto the walls, but Turnip wasn't in there.

"Turnip, were are you?"

No answer.

He sighed, looking in another bedroom. It had red walls, a simple bed and a desk.

"Turnip, please, we have to go." Ollie said as he looked in the room across the hall for the said boy.

This room was painted blue, and had a bunch of posters and sports' things on the floor. But geuss what? No Turnip.

Ollie looked into the last room. "Kid, you better be in here."

The room had pale yellow walls, which Ollie thought might have been white at some point. It had lots of arrows and a few bows strawn out through out the room.

Turnip was sitting on the bed, crying. He had a small book bag, his bow and quiver on the floor at his feet. He had an old, warn quilt wrapped around him.

"Turnip, are you ready?" Ollie asked.

Turnip shook his head, pulling the quilt tighter around himself.

Ollie walked over to him. He kneeled down and picked up Turnip's book bag and put it on his shoulder, doing the same with the bow and quiver. He stood up and gently lifted Turnip up in his arms, bridal style.

"No..." Turnip moaned quietly.

"We have to go." Ollie whispered.

Turnip was still crying but he nodded as Ollie walked out of the room. He wrapped his arms around Ollie's neck when they left the house.

Ollie walked towards the school parking lot. Thankfully, the town was small enoufh and he could some-what see it in the moonlight.

Turnip closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his home go by as Ollie walked briskly towards th car. He knew that this was the last time he would see Whispertowne for a while. He was tired, and it was hard for him to try and open his eyes. He rested his head on Ollie's shoulder and started to fall a sleep. He vaguely registered Ollie putting him in the passenger seat.

When Ollie finshed putting Turnip in the passenger seat, he put their bags and Turnip's bow and quiver in the back seat. He closed both doors and walked around the car and sat down in the driver's set.

He drove out of Whispertowne, listening to Turnip sniffle beside him.

A few hours later, he pulled over on an old country road. He set an alarm on his phone so that he would wake up a few hours later and be able to finsh driving, that way he would arrive at Hppy Harbour before noon.

xoxoxoxox

Okay, I'll end about right there. Next chapter might be funny. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kicking and Screaming **_**reference in the near future...**

Ollie woke up to the cliche alarm tone of his phone. He shifted tiredly, frowning when he felt an odd weight on his lap and chest.

After a moment, he opened his eyes, his mind slowly becoming more clear. He looked down to see that Turnip had crawled out of his quilt and was now sleeping in his lap, his body leaning limply against Ollie's chest and his head tucked under Ollie's chin.

Ollie sighed and rubbed Turnip's shoulder gently, giving him self a few moments to wake up.

The sun was barely comming up, and the sky was dark blue. He saw that he had parked beside a cattle ranch. The farmer's house was no where to be seen, but the cows were on the other side of the fence, grazing.

He gently lifted up Turnip and put him back in the passenger seat, wrapping him up in his quilt. When he was done, he started the car and continued to drive back down to Happy Harbour.

A couple hours later, there were more cars and more traffic, a sign that they were getting closser to Hppy Harbour.

Ollie glanced at Turnip when he started shifting slightly, small, quiet groans comming from him.

"You awake?" Ollie asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

He received a clipped, drowsy mumble from Turnip.

"Are you thirsty?" Ollie asked.

"Mm hmm." Turnip said when he sat up a little bit.

Ollie reached behind his seat, rummaging around for somthing, then he pulled his arm back with a water bottle. He handed it to Turnip who grabbed it eagerly.

Turnip unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp.

Ollie nearly jumped through the windshield when Turnip spit the water out and started to cough.

"That's not water..." Turnip said sadly, looking at Ollie.

Ollie took the bottle and took a sip. "Nope." He said, putting the lid on and tossing it into the back seat. "That's my russian vodka."

Turnip giggled.

Ollie dug around in the back some more, the car swerving slighty. He pulled out another bottle and handed it to Turnip. "Water." He said.

Turnip smiled softy and took the bottle. "You're not a kid person, are you?" He asked, hesitantly opening the water bottle.

"Not really."

Turnip took a sip of the water before downing half the bottle.

"When was the last time you had clean water?" Ollie asked.

"My supply ran out a few days ago..." Turnip said, pulling his long black hair out of his face.

"You need a haircut." Ollie said upon seeing this.

Turnip made a small sound of disaproval. He looked at Ollie. "Is it a nice one?"

Ollie's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The orphanage..." Turnip said, his voice breaking. "Though I suppose you wouldn't really care..."

"I thought we agreed I wasn't taking you to an orphanage."

"Adults always lie..." Turnip said quietly.

"I won't lie to you." Ollie said.

Turnip looked at Ollie, his eyes sad and unbelieving.

"What kind of hero would I be if I lied to you?" Ollie asked.

"Promise?" Turnip asked in a small voice.

"Promise." Ollie said.

Turnip smiled softly and brought the quilt over his head. "Were are we going?" He asked.

"It's kind of like the league's secret hide out, I can't tell you very much. But you're gonna have to hide under that blanket in a little while so you can't see where we're going."

Turnip nodded. "How far away are we?" He asked.

"About forty five minutes." Ollie said.

Turnip nodded. "Are they going to do tests on me?"

"Yeah."

"Are they gonna hurt?" Turnip asked.

"No, it will be just like at the docter's." Ollie said.

"Okay..." Turnip said quietly, looking out the window.

xoxoxoxolaterxoxoxoxo

"Can I look now?" Said Turnip's muffled voice from under the quilt.

"Nope." Ollie said as he drove into an ally where a zeta tube was located. He parked the car pulled the keys out, stuffing them in his pocket. He grabbed the samples, plus Turnip's things. He opened the door and got out of the car.

"O-Ollie?" Rang Turnip's scared voice.

"Relax kid, I'm not leavin' ya." Ollie said before closing the door. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it.

"Ollie?" Turnip asked quietly.

"What?" Ollie asked as he gently tugged on Turnip's shoulder, pulling him out of the car.

"A-Are they gonna be mad at you?" Turnip asked quietly.

"Mad at me for what?" Ollie asked as he walked himself and Turnip over to what looked like an old telephone booth.

"For bringing me here..." Turnip said. "Or for me knowing that you're Green Arrow..."

"Don't worry 'bout me, kid." Ollie said as he entered the zeta tube. He pressed a few buttons on the phone keypad so that it would teleport Turnip as well. "Green Arrow, 103, Geust." He said.

The red light thingy _(I don't know what it is_) scanned Ollie, then scanned Turnip through the quilt.

Turnnip grabbed onto Ollie.

_"Reconized, Green Arrow, 103. Geust."_

A few seconds later, they appeared in the large tech room. It was empty, all the holographs were off and there were no debriefings or sparring.

xoxoxooxoxo

I'll start the next chapter right there. I don't know what Green Arrow's code thingy is, so i just put 103.

And I won't update unless I get at least two reviews per chapter. I know I have at least two people reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Turnip pulled the quilt off of his head. He didn't have time to look around before Ollie took his arm and pulled him toward the medical bay.

Turnip yelped and pulled away from Ollie, falling on the ground when a dark figure clad in black appeared in front of them. Ollie seemed unfazed.

"What is _that_?" Batman asked in a low voice.

"_This _is Turnip." Ollie said.

"What is he doing here?" Batman asked.

"I brought him here so Bar- So _Flash _can do tests on him." Ollie said, quickly correcting himself. Turnip already knew his ID, he didn't need to know everyone else's.

Turnip stood up and hid behind Ollie.

"He figured out who _I _am on his own." Ollie added.

"What about the kids?" Batman asked coldly.

"He doesn't have to meet them." Ollie said.

Turnip closed his eyes and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear Ollie get yelled at because of him.

"Take him to the medical bay. I'll contact Flash." Batman said. "And we're not done talking about this." He added before turning around and walking away, his cape swishing around gracefully behind him.

Turnip felt tears prick at his eyes as he followed Ollie towards the medical bay. Ollie had gotten in trouble because of him.

When they were in the medical bay, Ollie lifted him up and set him down on one of the medical beds.

"I'm sorry, Ollie..." He murmured, looking down. He wasn't crying but tears were still falling gently off his cheeks.

"For what?" Ollie asked. He had made the kid leave his home and had dragged him here, why was _he _the one apologising?

"You got in trouble because of me..." Turnip said.

"Turnip," He said, holding the bridge of his nose. "I'm a grown man, I'll be fine." He looked at Turnip and grinned. "It's not like they can put me in time out in the corner."

"Green Arrow, you are in time out!" Wonder Woman nearly shouted as she entered the medical bay.

Turnip gave Ollie a look that said '_Seriously, dude_?'.

Ollie gave him a sheepish smile.

Hawkwoman stormed in, looking just about as mad as Wonder Woman. "What were you thinking?" She hissed.

"_Stop."_

Every one looked at Turnip.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Turnip said, trying to make his voice sound stronger than it really was. "_I _ was the one who figured out who he is, it's not like he told me willingly."

"Turnip-" Ollie started but was cut off.

"And he made sure that I didn't know were we are specificly, why are you mad at him?" Turnip asked.

"It's not just you, Turnip-" Wonder Woman started but was interupted.

"Bull shit!"

Ollie face palmed.

"Oh, dear." Hawkwoman mumbled.

"Turnip," Ollie said, drawing the boy's attention. "I'm the adult, _I'll _talk to them."

Turnip nodded, looking down. He was breathing heavily, clearly upset about the girls bashing Ollie.

"Wassup, peeps?" Flash said, appearing in the room. The door was just barely shutting as Flash started to go through the the cabinets.

"The kid's got a mouth on him." Wonder Woman said monotoniously.

Flash ignored her comment. "Pickin' up strays again, huh, Ollie?" Flash asked as he zoomed over to Ollie and Turnip.

"_Flash_." Ollie said warningly.

"What?" Flash asked.

Ollie rolled his eyes and looked at Turnip. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Turnip nodded, watching as Ollie walked out of the medical after handing Flash the samples and handing Turnip his back pack and bow. He assumed Ollie didn't yet trust him with his quiver of arrows.

"I need to get some things together," Flash said. "Wait here a second, okay, kiddo?"

Turnip nodded. He looked over to Wonder Woman, who was ignoring him. He slid off the medical bed and walked over to her. "Excuse me..." He asked shyly.

She turned her head to look at him, her lips pursed.

"I..." Turnip looked away from her. "I wanted to apologize..."

"For what?" Wonder Woman said expectantly.

"For being rude..." Turnip said quietly. "It's wrong to defy women..." He looked at her, his eyes solemn. "I'm sorry."

Wonder Woman sighed. _Nobody _could stay mad after looking at those eyes. "Apology excepted."

Turnip smiled. "Thank you." He said sweetly before turning around and walking back, jumping back onto the medical bed.

"Okay." Flash said, standing in front of Turnip. "I need your help filling out some of these papers, just in case there's something important I need to know and also just to verify that you _are _Turnip Betson."

Turnip nodded.

"Okee dokee," Flash said, vibrating a pen vigorously to get the ink to flow. He finally got it to work. "Full name."

"Turnip Kaylor Betson."

"Any story behind that name?" Flash asked.

Turnip's cheeks turned pink. "U-Um...dad...dad said that I came out looking like a beet..." He said, feeling his chest constrict at the mention of his father.

Flash laughed lightly. "Ah. Birth date?"

"January 1st, 1999." He looked at Flash. "And I'm not short." He said, even though he was rather small for his age. He was about the size of Robin.

"_Sure_," Flash teased. "If you say so. Height?"

"Dunno."

"Weight?"

Turnip shrugged.

"Any illnesses? Thats includeds skin problems, diseases, cancer..."

Turnip shook his head.

"Any handicaps?"

Turnip shook his head, watching as Ollie walked in in his Green Arrow uniform, followed by Black Canary.

"Mental illnesses, handicaps, etcetra?"

Turnip thought for a moment as Ollie-Green Arrow- walked back over to him. "I know there's something..." He said in a small voice, causing the adult's eyesbrows to furrow. "I just never really cared enough to ask mom what it was..."

"Were you taking any medications? Maybe some that you should be continuing?"

Turnip nodded. "I remember them because I thought they had cool names. There was _Zyprexa, Depakote, Lamictal.._." He thought for a few moments. "There was one more..._Trileptal!"_

"Okay..." Flash said, writing the down on his pad of paper. He was the only one who really knew what those medicines were. "Could you take your shirt off so I can check your heart beat and breathing?" He asked, then turned around. "_Ladies_, privacy, please."

Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman simply left while Black Canary turned around.

Turnip took his jacket off.

Flash inhaled sharply when he saw Turnip's body. He was clearly emaciated, his stomach was sunken in and skin was pulled taut over his ribs.

A small, silver locket was hanging by a small chain on Turnip's neck.

Turnip ignored the worried glances that Green Arrow and Flash exchanged as Flash put on the stethoscope.

"How can you get that on with those lightning bolts on your head?" Turnip asked quietly.

Black Canary smiled at the wall at Turnip's question and Green Arrow laughed.

"I don't know..." Flash said as he put the stethoscope against Turnip's chest. He put it against Turnip's back after a minute. "Can you take a deep breath...and out...good job." Flash put the stethoscope down.

Flash zoomed back to the cabinets and grabbed a few more things.

Turnip put his jacket back on and gently took off the delicate chain and held the locket in his hand.

Black Canary turned around when he had his jacket on. "Hello," She smiled.

Turnip smiled back at her.

"I'm Black Canary, I need to ask you a few things after this, okay?" She asked, putting her hand on Turnip's knee.

The smile fell from Turnip's face, but he nodded.

Green Arrow put his hand on Turnip's back. "We just need to know what happened, Turnip." He said. "And you need to talk about it."

Turnip nodded.

"What's this?" Black Canary asked, taking Turnip's hands in her own and looking at the locket.

"It-It was my grandmother's locket..." He said quielty. "She gave it to my mom, an' she gave it to my little sister. Carrot gave it to me, b-before she died..." Turnip said, his voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry, sweet heart." Black Canary said.

Turnip smiled sadly. He opened the locket, the locket making a small click. He handed it to Black Canary. "Those were my parents." He said softly.

Black Canary looked at the small picture in the locket. It was of a man and a woman, both with their arms around eachother. She smiled and handed Turnip the locket back.

"I'm back!" Flash said, now standing next to them.

oxoxoxoxooxooxoxo

Got sick of typing this document, thought it was long enough. I'll post this and start on the next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Turnip hesitantly walked into the kitchen. He could hear thing being clashed around and what sounded like things hitting the wall. He hid behind the side of the fridge, listening. He also heard female voice humming happily.

"Who are you?"

Turnip yelped and turned around, icy blue eyes staring at him. He jumped backwards, ramming into some one.

"Umph!" M'gann stumbled backwards, watching as Conner stared down a boy who was now sitting on the floor.

Turnip backed away from them until his back was against the wall.

"Hey, it's okay!" M'gann said, kneeling infront of Turnip. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Turnip nodded, breathing quickly. He flinched when she put her hand out towards him.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." M'gann said, putting her hand on Turnip's cheek.

Turnip nodded again, standing up.

M'gann backed away from him and stood next to Conner.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Turnip..." Turnip said quietly, looking at the ground. "Green Arrow told me to l-look for M'gann..."

"I'm M'gann!" M'gann chirped.

Turnip smiled nervously at her. "He-He told me to stay with you until later this afternoon..."

"That'd be great!" M'gann said, taking Turnip's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. "You can help me make cookies!" She turned to Conner. "Since Conner is too manly to help make cookies." She said, saying it in a exagerated manly voice.

"Okay," Turnip said as M'gann used her telekinesus to clean up the kitchen.

"When do the kids get back from school?" Turnip asked as M'gann handed him a bowl of cookie dough.

"At about 4." M'gann said, pulling some cookie sheets out of the cabinet.

"Why?" Conner asked, leaning against the fridge.

"That's when I have to leave." Turnip said as he set the bowl on the counter.

"Why do you have to leave?" M'gann asked as she brought the cookie sheets over to Turnip. "Don't you want to meet them?"

"Batman was worried about secret identities..."

"Is Turnip in here?" A dark teen with stripes on his arms asked as he walked into the rec room as M'gann showed Turnip how to scoop cookie dough onto the sheet.

"He's right here!" M'gann said, smiling at Kaldur.

Kaldur walked over to them and stood next to Conner. "Turnip," He said kindly. "I've been informed that you will be staying with us for a few hours."

Turnip nodded shyly. "I'll try not to bother any one." He said quietly.

"So we're baby sitting." Conner dead panned.

"_Conner_." M'gann scolded, levitating the cookie sheets into the oven. "We had to baby sit you, too, remember?"

Kaldur held back a grin as Conner just grumbled.

"Will you be joining the team?" M'gann asked excitedly.

Turnip quickly shook his head. "N-No! Flash is just running some tests on me-And I thought Black Canary needed to speak to me..."

"Yes, I was suppose to lead you to her office." Kaldur said.

"O-Okay." Turnip said, following Kaldur. He turned around and said to M'gann "You forgot to turn on the oven." before he left with Kaldur.

xoxoxoxooxoxo

Two reviews or I don't update.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're doing it again, Ollie." Black Canary whispered, her arms around Green Arrow's neck.

"Doing what?" Green Arrow asked, his arms wrapped gently around Black Canary's waist.

"Getting attached." Dinah said, kissing Ollie's lips gently. "I can tell by the way you look at him."

Ollie didn't say anything.

"Be careful," Dinah said."Remember you only have him until he gets put in foster care-"

"I told him I wouldn't send him there."

"Ollie, it's not as bad as it sounds-"

"It's _exactly _as bad as it sounds."

Dinah sighed and kissed his cheek. "We'll make sure he is put with a good family."

"Okay." Ollie agreed. He kissed her lips.

"Hey-Woah!" Barry said when he barged in. "Am I interupt-"

"No." Dinah said, pulling away from Ollie, "You weren't."

"What do you got?" Ollie asked.

"Well," Barry started. "I got DNA and blood tests goin' now. The gash on his leg's been stitched up and I've put some neo on his hands and got them bandaged up. Other than that, there's nothing _physicly _wrong with him."

"What about mentally?" Ollie asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"The drugs he was on weren't just allergies or for stomach flu."

"What were they?" Dinah asked, sitting on the couch.

"They were antiphychotics." Barry said. "From their uses, I think the kid might have bipolar disorder or phychotic depression."

"Phychotic depression?" Ollie asked. "He's just a kid."

"I know, but-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dinah said.

Kaldur opened the door, stepping aside and letting Turnip walk in.

"Thank you, Kaldur." Dinah said, smiling at him.

Kaldur bowed his head in greeting then left, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Turnip, come sit down with us." Dinah said, patting the couch cushion next to her.

Barry and Ollie sat down on the couch parallel to them.

Turnip walked over them and sat down beside Dinah.

"Did you meet M'gann?" Dinah asked, shifting so she could face him.

Turnip nodded.

"Was she making a cookies?"

Turnip nodded, looking at Ollie with uncertainty.

"You can talk to her," Ollie said. "That's why we're all here."

Turnip nodded.

"Turnip," Dinah started. "Can you tell us what happened?" She asked. "From start to finish?"

Turnip swallowed and nodded. "I-I remember the night before there was...like a big bang, or-or a lighting bolt or something...When we woke up, everything was normal-expcept...u-um..." Turnip started shifting in the seat uncomfortably.

Dinah put her hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"Mom and Dad said they weren't feeling good...They were gonna go back to bed and they told me and Canty to take care of Carrie and that Canty was in charge. We ate and we watched tv for a little while..." Tears were streaming down Turnip's face.

Dinah put an arm around him, pulling him closer to her.

"We wanted to go down to the archery grounds and shoot, so we grabbed our bows and left...we left Mom and Dad a note..." Turnip wrapped his arms around himself. "We stopped at the gas station to get something to drink, and...Mr. Beele was on the ground, blood was coming out of his mouth...The archery place was closest to us, so we sent Carrie over there to get help...We found more people like that there. Carrie came back screaming and saying it was the same over there...We ran back to our house and Canty made me and Carrie stay downstairs while he got mom and dad...I-I know that he knew they would have been the same." Turnip started crying harder.

Barry nudged Ollie.

Ollie shook his head.

Barry nudged him again.

Ollie shook his head again.

Barry elbowed Ollie in the ribs.

Ollie sighed and got off the couch. He kneeled in front of Turnip and put his hands on his shoulders.

Turnip jumped into him and wrapped his arms around Ollie's neck, crying into his shoulder. Ollie's hood had fallen when Turnip hugged him.

Ollie hesitantly wrapped his arms around Turnip.

"I hate it, Ollie..." Turnip whimpered into Ollie's neck. "I can't close my eyes without seeing their bodies or feeling guilty about not dying with them..."

"Turnip, you have nothing to feel guilty about." Ollie said.

"I should be with them!" Turnip cried. "I should have died too!"

"No," Dinah said, moving closer to them. "Don't think like that, sweety."

Turnip looked at her, his eyes red and dark. "Why am I still alive?" He asked, his voice quiet. "What did I do? Why would God do this to me?"

"Turnip..." Dinah sighed, rubbing her temples. She felt tears in her eyes from seeing Turnip in such a broken state.

Barry stood up and put his hand on Dinah's shoulder as Turnip cried into Ollie's neck.

"Ollie," Barry said. "Maybe you otta take him home for tonight, bring him back tomorrow."

Ollie nodded and stood up, gently pulling Turnip up off the floor.

Barry ran out of the room and was back before the door closed. He handed Turnip his things. "See ya tomorrow kid." He said.

"Th-Thank you, Flash." Turnip said as he followed Ollie out of the room.

xoxoxox

short chapter**. no reviews=no update for you**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on," Ollie said, leading Turnip to the kitchen of his mansion.

Turnip seemed unfazed by the sie of Ollie's home. He walked behind Ollie, looking down at the ground.

Ollie had Turnip sit one one of the chairs at the kitchen island. He looked through the cabinets, pulling out a can of soup for Turnip. "How do you feel?" Ollie asked as he pulled the lid off the can and poured it into a bowl.

Turnip shrugged tiredly, laying his head down on the counter top, cushioned by his arms. "Hurts..."

Ollie walked over to Turnip after he put the soup in the michrowave. "Whar hurts?" He asked.

"My head..." Turnip said. "And my stomach hurts..."

"When was the last time you ate?" Ollie asked, putting his elbows on the counter in front of Turnip.

"Few days ago..." Turnip said.

Ollie nodded. "Turnip, I need to talk to you about something."

Turnip looked at Ollie, as if he already knew what was coming. You could almost see the heart break in his eyes. "Y-You promised..."

Ollie couldn't look at him. The hurt and betrayel was obvious in Turnip's voice. "You know I can't keep you."

"Y-You said-"

"I know what I said, kid." Ollie snapped. "Yeah, adults lie. But sometimes they have to because they can't reason with a god damn bipolar kid who's too stubborn to listen." He said, his words sounding crueler than he meant them too.

Turmip stared at Ollie, his eyes wide in shock. He nodded slowly and looked down at his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart at Ollie's words. He should have fought Ollie and stayed in Whispertowne, but he let Ollie win. He should have known that he couldn't trust anyone. He felt like he needed to throw up, but he knew he had nothing in his stomach.

_Shit_. Ollie thought when Turnip started trembling, tears falling down his cheeks. "Turnip..."

Turnip wiped his eyes. He looked at Ollie, a small, fake smile on his face. "It's okay," He said weakly. "I understand..." His body still shivered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't need to yell." Ollie said, walking over to stand beside Turnip.

Turnip smiled again. ''You were upset, it's fine."

Ollie could see that Turnip was about to burst into tears ant minute. His lips were quivering, is eyes were glassy and his breathing was labored.

"I won't send you off until you're ready." Ollie said, even though they both knew Turnip would never be ready.

Turnip's eyes flashed an uncharacteristic scowel*, but it was gone as soon as it happened and Ollie wasn't even sure if he had really saw it. "Thanks..." Turnip mumbled.

The michrowave chimed and Ollie went to get it. He set it in front of Turnip. "I'll show you were the shower is when your done." He said.

xoxoxo**skip the boring parts**xoxoxo

Ollie gently wrapped clean gauze around Turnip's hands. Ollie knew Turnip must've been using his bow a lot before he found him, but he didn't know why that would make his hands bloody and raw like they were before.

Turnip sat on the same stool again, watching as Ollie bandaged his hands.

Ollie had already taken care of the gash on Turnip's leg. It had ran from his ankle to his knee, and he wouldn't tell Ollie how he got it.

"All done." Ollie said.

"Thanks." Turnip said. He was wearing a grey t shirt and blue plaid pajama pants he had brought with him from Whispertowne.

"Do you wanna go shoot?" Ollie asked as he cleaned up the old bandages.

"Yes," Turnip said softy.

"Kay," Ollie said, heading towards his indoor target range (because he's just that awesome). ''Grab your bow and follow me."

Turnip jumped off the stool. He grabbed his bow, which was sitting the the floor and followed Ollie.

Ollie brought him to a huge room in the mansion that was about the size of a gym. There were targets along one side. There were arrows sit in small buckets on the other side. They walked over to one of the buckets and Ollie handed him about five arrows.

"Show me what you can do." He said.

"Do you need these back?" Turnip asked.

"No, I have-"

In a matter of seconds, Turnip had shot all of the arrows onto the same bull's eye, each one splitting the one before.

"...plenty..." Ollie said, eyes wide as he stared at the split arrows. He then looked at Turnip. "Good job."

Turnip smiled, lowering his bow.

"What _this_." Ollie grabbed an arrow from from one of the other buckets and walked over to the other side of the gym. He mounted the arrow on his own bow as Turnip walked over and stood a few feet behind him. Ollie drew back the shooting string and let it go. The arrow went straight through the bull's eyes of about four different targets, which were set up like dominos until it reached the final bull's eye at the far end of the gym.

Turnip smiled and looked at Ollie when he turned around. "That was awesome." He said.

Ollie smiled and looked at the arrow on the far end again. "You should try it some time."

Turnip shook his head. "I'm not strong enough."**

"Your arrows went pretty far,"

"What's going on in here?"

Ollie and Turnip looked at the enterence of the gym.

Dinah walked over to them, looking at the arrows. "What did I miss?"

"We were just showing off." Ollie said.

Dinah nodded. "How are you doing, Turnip?"

"Good..." Turnip said shyly. He then looked at Dinah and then Ollie, wondering why Dinah was there or how convinient it was that she knew were Ollie lived. "Are you two shacking?" He asked innocently.

Ollie burst out laughing, holding his side.

Dinah sighed, he cheeks pink. "No, honey, we're just good friends."

"Like, good friends or _goood _friends?" He asked. "My brother taught me the difference." He said, an innocent smile on his face.

Dinah glared at Ollie, who continued to laugh.

Turnip sighed and looked away, dropping the question.

"I came to tell you Batman needs you guys."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Next chapter will start at watch tower.**

***Turnip's little scowel was just to say "like hell you will."**

****for those of you who don't know, the stronger you are, the more tension in your shooting string you can handle, and more tension means your arrow will go farther.**

**And I was wondering you wanted me to hook Turnip up with any one on the team? M'gann and Conner are already an item, so not them. I was thinking Rob and Turnip. **

**I also need ideas for this story. I know how it will end and all, but I need to make it longer.**

**And here is some exciting news! This is the first time I'm telling any one this. I've had planned out since the first chapter!**

**...**

**wait for it**

**...**

**wait for it!**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Silent as Whispertowne is the first story of a trilogy! hahahahahhaha So more of your fave characters (unless I kill em off) and Turnip.**

**Okay, review or I don't update.**


	9. Chapter 9

I laughed (in a good way) when I saw zatnip. it was sooo cute. This story is pre-zattana, so she's not here yet. so im iplying Turnip/Rob. There's time to protest, so review if you want to hook him up with some one else. there already supermartian and spirfire.

xoxoxoxoxo

"What are we doing here?" Turnip asked as they walked into the tech room.

"Batman wanted to speak with us." Ollie, now in his Green Arrow costume said.

"About what?" Turnip asked.

Ollie shrugged. They were in the tech room for a minute before Batman and Flash arrived.

"What's your real name?" Batman asked Turnip.

"Turnip Kaylor Betson..." Turnip said quietly.

"I mean the name you were born with.

"Why?"

"You were adopted." Batman said to Turnip.

Dinah and Ollie looked at Turnip in surprise.

"N-No..." Turnip said quietly.

"Who were your real parents?" Batman asked.

"Cl-Claire and Dom Betson-"

"Your _real _parents." Batman growled.

"_Batman_!" Dinah warned.

Turnip backed away from Batman. "Claire and Dominic Betson!" Turnip said more firmly, his voice shaking slightly.

"Obviously." Batman said sarcasticly and started typing on one of the keyboards along the wall in the tech room. "Look familiar?" He asked as two holographic pictures of a man and a woman appeared.

Turnip yelped when he saw the pictures and stumbled behind Ollie, immediately trying to erase the faces from his mind.

The man had long, black hair and blue eyes and looked distinctly like Turnip and the woman had green eyes and white hair. The man was scoweling at the camera and the woman was smirking.

"Dmitri and Yvonne Aptekar." Batman said. "Or in Russia, Slasher and Phantomwing."

"We sent the team to gather information on them." Dinah said in realization.

Turnip hid behind Ollie. He desperately tried to block out what Batman was saying about his biological parents. He had been taken away from them and adopted by the Betsons three years ago when authority finally had proof of abuse.

"Turnip?" Ollie asked, looking down at Turnip who had his face buried in his back. "You okay?"

Turrnip whimpered, he was crying now.

"Slasher and Phantomwing have been stealing intelect from other ountries and selling it to the Mafia for years." Batman said.

"Sweety," Dinah kneeled beside Turnip and pryed him away from Ollie. "You need to be honest with us, okay?" She asked, pulling Turnip against her.

Turnip nodded, covering his face with his hands so that he wouldn't see the pictures.

"What's your real name?" Ollie asked.

"M-Madulin Aptekar..." He said quietly. He looked at Ollie. "I'm sorry..."

Dinah hugged Turnip.

"How did you figure it out?" Ollie asked.

"DNA tests." Barry said.

"They had one son, Madulin Dmitri Aptekar, who was taken into federal custody and _adopted_ by Claire and Dominic Betson after they were caught and put in prison for the first time." Batman said.

Turnip looked at the holographics photos again. He felt himself start to shake as memories from his beating and mental preperations flew in front of his eyes and he screamed.

"Turnip!" Ollie held Turnip by the shoulders. "Turnip!"

Turnip kept his eyes shut. He could almost feel the pain of all the beatings from his father and abuse from his mother.

"The pictures," Dinah said as Turip crumbled to the floor. "He might be having some sort of flashback or something."

"Try to call him down," Barry said, speeding over to them.

xoxoxoxooxoboringboringborin gxoxoxoxoxo

_Beating, pain, hands on him..._

"Hey, Turnip."

Turnip groaned. _Loud voices, cuts, burns, screams, blood dripping..._

"Turnip, wake up." Some one said gently.

_Needles, knives, smoke, screams, salt..._

"Turnip!"

It wasn't a familiar voice, but it was soft and caring.

_Metal, chains, drugs, betrayel_...

"Please, Turnip!"

_Bodies, crying, blood, alone..._

"_Tuuuurnip_!"

_Bury them, bury them, bury them...die, die, diediediedieDIE..._

Turnip screamed. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. He was laying on his back. He opened his eyes.

White, masked eyes stared back at him.

He jolted, sitting up.

"You okay, dude?" The other boy said, still holding him, their faces inches apart. "You're not looking so asterous."

Turnip blushed and pulled away. The lights were really dim. "I'm sorry..." He looked around and saw he was in the med bay again.

"It's fine." The boy walked over to the counter and came back with a plastic cup full of water and a couple pills. "Take these."

"What are they?" Turnip asked as he took the cup and pills from the other boy, their fingers brushing one another's.

"Zyprexa." He said, sitting on the bed beside him.

Turnip nodded and took the pills. He noticed he was shaking. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Robin." Robin said said, his legs swinging on the side of the bed.

"Batman's Robin?" Turnip asked.

"Who else?"

"My brother said you were a smart ass." Turnip said quietly.

Robin cackled.

Turnip flinched. "That's really weird..."

Robin smirked and looked at Turnip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Turnip asked quietly.

"You had a nightmare." Robin said. "It was about your parents, right?"

"How did you know?" Turnip asked as he moved to sit like Robin on the edge of the bed.

"I have them too." Robin said. "You'll get used to them, but they'll still hurt everytime."

"What are your nightmares about?"

Robin took in a shaky breath. "I watched my parents fall to their deaths."

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Robin smiled.

"My biological parents hurt me and I saw my real parents dead bodies with blood cominng out of their mouths." Turnip said quietly. "Same with my brother and sister."

"My cousin died the same time. My uncle was comatose." Robin said.

"I'm sorry..." He said again.

"So your russian?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah..."

"_Vy svobodno_?" (are you fluent?) Robin asked.

"_Da_." (yes.) Turnip looked at Robin, smiling. "_Vam govoryat na russkom_?" (You speak Russian?) He asked.

"_Mnogoyazychne_." (multi-lingual.) Robin said with a smirk. "Va vorbesc limba romana, de catre orice sansa?"

Turnip frowned. "I-I don't-"

Robin laughed. "It's Romanian, my native language."

"Cool..." Turnip said. "How many languages do you know?"

"Can't list them all."

"Impressive...What are you doing here?" Turnip asked. "Were's Ollie?"

"He had patrol." Robin said. "I was suppose to make sure you were okay. You have PTSD."

"So do you." Turnip defended.

"I know."

"I bet you have basiphobia* or something, right?" Turnip teased.

"Yes. I do." Robin said, unamused.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"N-No...I'm sorry, that was really mean..."

"I been told worse, that was nothing."

"I'm sorry you have to baby sit me..." Turnip said.

xoxoxoxoxocxoBEDTIMExoxoxoxo xxo

Review or I don't update. I need ideas to make the story longer. you know what time it is? 2:30 am and I have a headache and my breath tastes bad.


	10. Chapter 10

I forgot to tell you thaat basiphobia is a fear of falling.

xoxoxoxoxo

"WALLY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Turnip jumped slightly at the sudden outburst from the girls' bathroom.

Robin snickered beside him on the couch. "Wally, what did you do this time?" Robin asked Wally-in uniform- who was sitting on the ground in front of them.

Wally smirked. "You'll see." He said before returning to his bio homework.

Conner rolled his eyes and continued to watch the static on the tv.

Artemis stormed into the rec room, wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was bright pink.

Robin started laughing uncontrolably and Turnip just stared at Artemis in awe.

"You god damn crud-munching pit-sniffing shit-in-your-fucking-cheerios son of a-"

"Baby ears!" Turnip shouted, covering up his ears.

Robin laughed.

"_Baby ears_?" Conner asked. "You cursed out Wonder Woman!" He said, having heard the whole ordeal from the rec room.

Turnip blushed and looked at his lap as Artemis proceeded to strangle Wally with her pink hair.

"You cursed out Wonder Woman?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Then he apologised." Conner said.

"And you _apologised_?!" Robin asked.

Turnip nodded sheepishly.

"Why are you still here?" Conner asked, sounding annoyed even though he could really care less.

"So you can baby sit." Turnip said dully.

"How old are you?" Robin asked.

"Thirteen..." Turnip asked shyly.

"So am I." Robin said.

"You're only thirteen?" Turnip asked.

"There's a reason he's so short." Wally said as Artemis sat next to him, still in a towel.

"Bro!" Robin hissed.

"You were in the bathroom for forty five minutes." Conner said.

"So?" Artemis asked.

"Watcha doing in there?" Wally teased.

"Showering!" She shouted, standing up. "What were _you _doing in the bath room?"

"Ooh! I know!" Robin stood up and started swaying his hips. "Jiggle my boner! Hang a towel on my boner! Put my boner in a shampoo bottle! Because it's small enough to fit!"

Wally's face turned dark red as Artemis started laughing.

Robin smirked and sat down again, this time closer to Turnip.

"You watch way too much Jenna Marbles." Wally said quietly.

Turnip giggled.

"Artemis!" M'gann screeched when she entered the rec room, floating over to her and trying to cover her up. "There are Wallies and little boys in the room!" She said as she grabbed Artemis and pulled her to the bathrrom.

"That's Green Arrow's niece, right?" Turnip asked Robin.

"Yeah." Robin said, putting his arms behind his head.

Turnip nodded.

"You should train with us." Wally suggested.

Turnip shook his head. "I shouldn't be distracting you guys."

"It would be fine for today." Robin said. "I could teach you some of my easier moves."

"Kaldur, can Turnip train with us?" Wally asked as Kaldur walked into the room.

"I suppose." Kaldur said as he sat next to Wally.

"Black Canary can use him as an example of holding back when your fighting a weaker opponent." Conner said.

"See?" Wally said, not noticing the insult. "You can train with us!"

Robin sighed and shook his head.

xxoxoxoxoxoxo

Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batman watched as Conner dragged Turnip into the tech room. Turnip's heels were in front of him as he desperately tried to pull away from him. Conner let go and Turnip fell on his butt.

Robin grabbed Turnip and helped him up as the others walked in.

Ollie's mouth dropped open when he saw Artemis's pink pony tail. "Artemis-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She growled.

Robin pointed to Wally and Ollie nodded.

"We were hoping that Turnip would be allowed to participate with us in today's training." Kaldur said.

"It wouldn't hurt for today." Black Canary said. "Robin, would you spar with Turnip?"

"Sure," Robin grabbed Turnip and dragged him out to the training ground. He then got into his own stance.

"Go easy on him, Rob!" Wally shouted.

"Ready," Black Canary said. "Set, go!"

Robin threw a punch at Turnip, which would have purposely ended a few inches in front of Turnip's face but to everyone's surprise, Turnip blocked it easily.

Robin gasped as Turnip grabbed his hand and pushed him backwards. He easily caught his footing and swung his body around, building momentum so he could kick Turnip in the shoulders.

Turnip ducked quickly, keeping his eyes on the whites of Robin's mask. He lept forward and elbowed Robin in the side.

Robin could usually tell what his opponent was going to do by watching which direction their eyes would flick, but Turnip wouldn't break eye contact.

Turnip stomped on Robin's foot, then swung his arm into Robin's side.

"Okay, no more Mister Whelmed Guy!" Robin shouted good-heartedly as he socked Turnip in the gut.

Turnip gasped and stepped back.

Robin went to punch in the face (not too hard, though) but again, Turnip caught his hand.

Turnip pulled Robin closer to him. He then grabbed Robin's knee and flung him over his head.

Robin landed on his back on the ground behind Turnip with a loud thump.

"What in the world?" Robin asked in disbelief as Turnip turned around and kneeled beside him.

_"Robin, fail_." The computer voice said.

"What was that!?" Artemis asked.

Robin sat up and stared at Turnip. "Where did you learn that?"

Turnip put his chin on his knee, still kneeling on the ground beside Robin. "My bio parents..." He said quietly, only loud enough for Robin and Conner to hear. He grabbed Robin's hand an pulled him up.

"Can any one tell me what Robin did wrong?"

Robin grumbled as he walked back over to his friends, Turnip following behind him.

"He underestimated an opponent?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes." Black Canary said. "You must always assume that your opponent is more skilled than you think they are."

"He wasn't expecting me to have any skill at all." Turnip defended. "That's why he held back so much."

Black Canary nodded.

"He didn't break eye contact!" Robin said grumpily. "I couldn't even predict what his next move would be."

"I'm sorry..." Turnip said. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-No." Robin shook his head, surprised that Turnip even cared. "I'm fine. No harm done." Robin said, giving Turnip one of his trademark smirks.

Artemis and M'gann looked at eachother. Artemis wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her, flicked her eyes toward Turnip and Robin, then back at M'gann and smirked.

M'gann nodded knowingly and giggled.

xoxoxoxo

okay i need to update. sorry, ive been busy with either family or messaging my girlfriend/fiance.

Seriously, I need plot ideas to make the story longer.

Review or I don't update, I have plenty of other stories to work on.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I haven't been able to update. And here's why.

Acer: Because you tried downloading free music.

Me: Meet my computer. Back from the repair ward.

Acer: It's you're fault I was in a coma and lost our documents.

Me: I know, you won't let me forget it. I will be back to updating every day, now. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxooxoxooxo

"But Alysa doesn't actually like Jacob, but Jacob really wants Alysa but secretly loves Beth..."

Turnip nodded and tried to follow what M'gann was saying about her cit-com. He was sitting on the couch with her in the rec room. The other teens were all training and that left him and M'gann waiting for cookies to bake.

M'gann continued to talk about the 'love triangle' as she put through the commercials. "But if Beth ever found out, she would-" beep"-Woohoo, text message!" M'gann chimed as she pulled a cheap flip phone from her pocket.

Turnip smiled at M'gann as she typed rapidly on her phone. She stood up. "I need to go check Conner." She said.

'You mean make out with him.' Turnip thought, knowing that she wasn's listening. 'Robin told me everything.'

"Can you record this?" She asked, gesturing toward the tv.

Turnip nodded and took the remote.

"Thanks," She said. "I'll be back to check on the cookies." She chirped as she floated out of the room.

Turnip sighed and put the tv show on record.

"Turnip? You in here?"

"Yes." Turnip said, barely loud enough for Ollie to hear him.

Ollie walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. "Flash says the tests are almost done. I'll take you to Star City orphanage in a few days."

Turnip closed his eyes nodded.

"Turip I'm really sorry."

Turnip shook his head. "I understand." He said quietly, his voice breaking.

"The woman at the orphanage wanted you to fill thses out." Ollie said, handing Turnip a packet of papers with various quesions on them.

Turnip nodded and took the papers and small pencil from Ollie.

"I promise it will work out, Turnip." Ollie said and stood up, walking out of the room to do what ever it is Ollies do.

Turnip looked at the papers. They were various questions about personality and hobbies. Turnip felt tears burn his eyes as he started working on them.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked Turnip as he walked into the rec room.

Turnip shrugged and wiped his eyes.

"You okay, man?" Robin asked and kneeled down infront of Turnip. He was wearing a t shirt and sweats with sunglasses.

Turnip nodded as Robin gently pulled the papers from his hands.

"I remember these." He said quietly. "I had to fill them out when my parents died...Do you want me to help?"

Turnip nodded, letting Robin sit beside him. He scooted closer to Robin, making their shoulders brush together.

Robin took the pencil from Turnip. Robin's hands were white and chalky, so he was probably just on the parallel bars or trapeze or any other things that he did.

"Full name." Robin said.

"Turnip Kaylor Betson." Turnip said quietly.

Robin wrote this down on the paper. "Name at birth."

"Madulin Dmitri Aptekar." Turnip said. He felt his stomach wrench at the name.

"Favorite hobbies." Robin said, pretending not to notice the look of disgust on Turnip's face.

"Archery." Turnip said.

"Anything else?" Robin asked after he scribbled down on the paper. "Art, swimming-"

"_No_." Turnip said firmly.

"How bout making cookies with cute girls-"

"I said no, Robin." Turnip said.

"Okay, okay." Robin said. "Favorite things to do with family...that's stupid."

Turnip closed his eyes and looked down at his lap. He thought about shooting with his brother and sister and helping his adoptive mother with dinner. His chest started to hurt when he thought about her warm smile or the lullabyes she sang to his sister.

"Dude," Robin put his arm around Turnip. "_Eto normal'no_." (It's okay) He said quietly.

Turnip covered his face when tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Turnip..._Ya dolzhen byl eto delat."(_I had to do this, too)Robin said soothingly in Russian. "_...uspokoytes', eto ne tak uzh plokho_." (calm down, it's not that bad.)

"_Ya ne mory etogo sdelat_..." (I can't do this.) Turnip whimpered as Robin now put both arms around him. "_Ne vozvrashchayetsya_..." (Not again.)

"_Ya ponimayu_, Turnip." (I understand.) Robin said as Turnip leaned into chest.

"Hey, what happened?" Artemis asked as she walked into the rec room.

"Just some papers the adoption people want Turnip to fill out." Robin said as Artemis kneeled infront of them.

"So Ollie's really sending him away..." Artemis said as she put her hand on Turnip's shoulder. "I can't believe him." She murmered.

Turnip's small body shook as he coughed and cried. His fore head was resting against Robin's jaw as Robin rubbed his arms gently. "_Pozhaluysta, malysh, ne plach_." (please, kid, don't cry.)

"I'm trilangual, and I can't understand what you're saying." Artemis said as Robin continued to murmer softly into Turnip's ear.

"Despair! Despair! Despair!" M'gann cried as she floated into the rec room. "I feel despair!" She gasped when she saw Turnip crying into Robin's shoulder. "Turnip..." She floated over to him and sat on the other side of him. "What happened?" She asked softly, trying her hardest to not just read his mind.

Robin pointed to his own head, giving M'gann permission to read his mind and see what happened.

M'gann did and gasped sadly when she was done. She wrapped her arms around Turnip's waist in a tight hug and put her face against Turnip's. "It's okay, sweety. We're here for you."

And then something amazing happened.

Turnip giggled.

Apperently M'gann's severe over-reaction and protectiveness was amusing to him.

M'gann continued to sway slightly with Turnip in her arms as he continued to giggle inbetween sniffles.

Artemis and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

Turnip was now laughing softly as M'gann kissed his cheek.

"We'll be right back." Robin said as he and Artemis stood up.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked curiously.

"To talk to Green Idiot." Artemis said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoox

Gettin close to the end, peoples! But yet, the trilogy has just started...

Will Robin and Artemis convice Ollie to adopt Turnip?

Will Ollie get his ass chewed by Batman?

Will M'gann's cookies burn?

Did Wolf poop on the floor?

Will my water ever be turned back on?

Find out in chappy 12! Review or I dont update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wolf isnt in the story yet, therefore, he did not poop on the floor.**

"We need to talk." Artemis said loudly as she walked into the meeting room with Robin behind her where Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary were talking about an upcoming mission.

"Artemis?" Ollie asked as he stood up from his chair. "What is it?" He asked as Batman and Black Canary also stood up.

"_Robin_." Batman said in warning.

Robin glanced at Batman before looking at Ollie.

"You're really gonna just send him away?" Artemis asked.

Ollie sighed. "Artemis-"

"I don't want to hear it." Artemis said. "Don't you realize what an opertunity this is?"

Ollie gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna be able to be you protégé forever." Artemis said.

Ollie dragged his hands down his face in exasperation.

"She has a point, Ollie." Black Canary said softly.

"I cant-" Ollie started but was cut off by Robin.

"Why not?" Robin asked. "He has enough skill, plus he kicked my-"

"_Robin_."

"-**butt **when we were sparring! He's fully capable of being your side kick!"

"You don't get it, Robin." Ollie said. "I can't just adopt him."

"You adopted Roy!" Artemis said.

"That's different-"

"How is it different?" Robin asked.

"Roy could take care if himself. He didn't need as much care and support as Turnip would need!"

"What's that mean?" Artemis asked.

Ollie sighed. "As much as I care about Turnip already and what a capable protégé he his, I'm not a suitable..." Ollie trailed off.

"Father figure?" Artemis asked.

"Exactly." Ollie said.

"Ollie," Artemis started quietly. "It doesn't matter if you're an absolute clueless billionaire with no idea of how to raise a kid. You could still be a good father."

"Seriously dude," Robin said. "Just look at Batman."

Artemis's hand shot to her mouth to muffle the giggles.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"And I turned out great!" Robin said.

"Another good point." Black Canary said, nudging Ollie.

"Please Ollie..." Artemis asked.

"But I can't relate to him." Ollie said. "Everything that kids gone through...what am I suppose to do if he has problems with that? Its not like I could just say 'I understand' or whatever else. We have nothing in common."

"Why are are you making excuses?" Artemis asked. "You know you want to adopt him!"

"We would help you guys, Ollie." Black Canary said softly. "And Robin and Batman would obviously be able to help the most."

"Seriously Ollie." Robin said.

"At least you would not have to worry about him swinging from the chandeliers and draperies." Batman said.

Robin gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Artemis, Dinah and Ollie (Batman and Robin had patrol) walked into the rec room were Turnip was sitting on the couch in-between M'gann and Conner.

Turnip's eyes were puffy and sad but he smiled at M'gann as she was once again was talking about her shows. Conner just stared at the TV, resting his face in his hand.

Turnip's smile weakened slightly at the sight of Ollie, but he ignored them and continued to pay attention to M'gann.

"Turnip?" Ollie asked hesitantly.

Turnip looked at Ollie again. "The papers are right here..." He said quietly, picking up the papers.

"Ollie wants to tell you something." Artemis said as she walked over and sat next to M'gann.

Turnip continued to look at Ollie. "A-Are you okay, Ollie?" Turnip asked quietly.

In all honesty, Ollie looked like he was going to be sick. "Yeah, I um..."

M'gann started squeeling happily. She clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry! You were thinking too loud."

Ollie nodded.

"Just say it." Dinah said softly.

"Okay, good idea." Ollie said. "Turnip, I've decided to adopt you." He looked at Dinah. "Did I word that right?"

Dinah just smiled at him.

Turnip's eyes widened. "I-I thought you couldn't..." He said quietly.

"I guess I've had some sense talked into me..." Ollie said.

Turnip stood up and ran over to Ollie and hugged him.

M'gann started squeeling again. "I'm so happy!"

Conner sniffed. "I smell smoke."

"Darn it!"

**review or i dont update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, let me correct one of my earlier statements. I will update everyday if I A) get at least three reviews and b) if my computer works. I did get enough reviews, so thank you those who are reviewing. I didnt update because I couldnt access the internet for various reasons. And those of you who arent reviewing, if you dont check your email and dont see the alert then okay, I cant do anything about that or if your busy I cant do anything about that either. BUT, I have in my email alerts of who's folowing the story, so I know who you are (-,-). Dont take that seriously, I'm just trying to say I know who are reviewing and who's not. **

**Wow, will I ever get a life?**

Turnip sat on the floor of his room at Ollie's home. It was still bare. It was originally one of the guest rooms with light blue carpet and white walls. A twin bed was in the corner with his quilt laying on top. A dresser was beside the door and the curtains were covering the window.

He silently whispered the names and purposes of all his new arrows that were laying on the ground in front of him. Artemis and Ollie had given him a few arrows to start with.

"Dude."

Turnip gasped and jumped up. He looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Robin standing by the open window. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket and sunglasses. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door, smirking.

"R-Robin?" Turnip asked as he walked over to Robin. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I know were Ollie lives." Robin said. "And I got here on my motorcycle."

Turnip smiled. "Impressive." He said quietly. "Did anyone-"

"No."

"Not even-"

"No." Robin said firmly.

Turnip's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry." Robin said, rubbing the side of his face. "Just had a rough night."

"Do you need anything?" Turnip asked and sat down on the floor again.

"Nah." Robin walked over to Turnip. "Get up." He said.

"W-Why?" Turnip asked as Robin gently pulled him back to his feet.

"You're gonna patrol with me." Robin said.

"What? No!" Turnip pulled away from Robin. "I-I'm not ready-"

"Yes you are." Robin said gently. "And I would protect you anyway."

"But its really late..."

"The best time to patrol." Robin said and walked over to Turnip's dresser and pulled out a black hoodie.

"Robin..._I'm _not ready..." Turnip pleaded. "Ollie and Artemis are still training me."

"You trust me, don't you?" Robin asked and walked over to Turnip.

"Yes..."

Robin pulled the hoodie over Turnips head. "Then come with me."

Turnip sighed. "Let me tell-"

"He doesn't need to know." Robin said.

"Robin..." Turnip sat down on his bed. "I want Ollie to trust me."

"Its okay." Robin said and picked up Turnip's bow and handed it to him.

Turnip hesitantly took the bow. "You wont let anything bad happen?" He asked quietly as Robin put his arrows in the quiver.

"Course not." Robin smirked. He got up and stood in front of Turnip. He pulled Turnip to his feet and wrapped the belt attached to the quiver around Turnip's waist. "Why do you wear this on your waist? Doesn't it go on your back?"

Turnip shrugged.

"Lets go." Robin said and walked back over to the window.

Turnip swallowed and followed Robin. He jumped out the window easily behind him and landed gracefully in the tree outside the window. He held onto a branch and watched as Robin swung down the branches and onto the ground.

"Ya coming?" Robin asked as he looked up.

Turnip nodded and jumped onto a lower branch. He easily swung himself down. He hopped off the lowest branch and stumbled slightly when be landed on the ground.

Robin caught him by the arms and held him up.

Turnip looked up at Robin, blushing when he saw how close their faces were.

Robin smiled and let go of him and silently ran to the front gates.

Turnip ran behind him. Both were thin enough that they could simply slip through the bars.

Robin's motorcycle was parked against one of the columns surrounding Ollie's property.

Robin got on the bike and Turnip awkwardly walked over to him.

"Get on." Robin said and tossed Turnip and extra helmet.

Turnip pulled the helmet on and climbed onto the back of he seat. It was a single person seat, but both Robin and Turnip were small enough to fit on the same seat.

"How do you like the robin-cycle?" Robin asked.

"The robin-cycle?" Turnip giggled.

"Hey," Robin said and started the engine. "I'm proud of her."

Turnip wrapped his arms quickly around Robins waist.

Xoxoxoxoxpx

"Where are we?" Turnip whispered to Robin when they got off the bike. Robin had parked in an ally somewhere.

"Gotham." Robin said.

"Dude!" Turnip hissed. "Why?"

"Why not?" Robin laughed. "Follow me." Robin took off down the ally.

Turnip followed him. "What are we doing?" He asked quietly.

"There was suppose to be a bank robbery down here." Robin said as he and Turnip walked betweee the buildings. "See." He pointed to Gotham Central bank, which was surrounded by three black vans.

"OK..." Turnip said and looked over Robin's shoulder.

"The bank is closed." Robin said. "So someone who works there is probably involved."

"How do you know?" Turnip whispered.

"If they're attacking when its closed," Robin started. "Then they must already have somebody who can get through security."

Turnip nodded.

"Follow me." Robin said and walked over to a fire escape on the apartment building they were next to.

"Like I have a choice." Turnip muttered and followed Robin.

Robbie smirked and climbed up the fire escape.

Turnip followed. He was already a fairly good acrobat, plus Robin was training him in hat department, so he had no trouble climbing and jumping off things.

When they got to the top of the building, Robin sprinted over to the edge and pulled out his grapple gun. "Come here." Robin said quietly and shot the grapple gun at a pillar on the side of the bank.

Turnip quietly walked over, shivering in the cold-probably past midnight- air.

"Its easier for me alone to just grapple over there." Robin started as he pulled a boomerang looking thingy out of his belt and handed it to Turnip. "But this will work better with the two of us." He said and wrapped the other part of his grapple gun around a satellite on top of the building so that there was a makeshift zip line leading from the apartment building to the bank.

"Ready?" Robin asked and took the boomerang thingy from Turnip.

Turnip looked nervously at Robin. "Y-Yeah...where d-do I stand?"

Robin put the boomerang thingy over the zip line. "Hang on to me."

Turnip nodded and stood behind Robin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and neck.

"Hold on." Robin said and jumped off the edge.

They landed on a rain roof beside one of the large columns. Robin tugged on the zip line and the other end flew back into his hand. He carefully edged along the roof until he came across a window. He popped it open easily with a few tools in his glove. He lead himself and Turnip inside.

They were in what looked like a small office. Robin looked at Turnip and put his finger against his lips.

Turnip nodded and soundlessly walked over to Robin, who had put his ear against the door. He opened up his glove computer and faced the door. Six heat signatures the shapes of people were on the holographic screen.

"We take them out, put the money back and pull the alarm for the police. Kay?"

"Sp-Specifically...how do we take them out?" Turnip asked.

"You have those rope arrows, right?" Robin asked and put his holograph computer away.

"Yes."

"You tie them up and I'll handcuff them."

Turnip nodded.

Robin quietly opened the door. They snuck out of the room.

"Shoot when I distract." Robin said and disappeared.

Turnip sighed quietly and readied his arrows.

The men were in the main room. They were dressed in all black. They all had large bags of money hung over their shoulders.

There was suddenly a high pitch popping sound and then a sheet of ice covered the ground beneath the men's feet.

Turnip quickly shot his arrows, each arrow wrapping around a man.

"Up there!" One of the men yelled and pointed in Turnip's direction. They couldn't see him in the dark and must've seen where the arrows came from.

A man pulled his arm free and then pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Turnip!" Robin shouted.

Turnip didn't see Robin, but he screamed when he felt several bullets pierce his body.

**Three reviews or I don't update. (for real, this time :))**

**I would like to give out cookies. (I'm stalling because I don't want to do homework)**

**LadyParabellum gets a cookie for always reviewing. **

**The Whomping Willow for reviewing most of the time and convincing me to write this story. (Ya, if it wasnt for her {him?} I would never had made up Turnip. So give her {him?} a big thanks.)**

**kickarora for being consistant with zatnip.**

**DxS4ever for just being awesome in general.**

**And if you review this chapter, even if there are chapters after this one, even if you're reading this twenty years from now, still review on this VERY chapter, you get a cookie. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Isn't it sad that I had to wait two weeks for three reviews?

I would have updated a few days ago when I got the third review, but I had email trouble. I type the story in a draft on the email on my phone, then open it on the computer and then copy and paste it into a document. BUT, the draft wasnt showing up on my computer, but it was on my phone. It wasn't until now that I decided to just send it to my spare account and then copy and paste. At least that worked.

And its not reply implied in the story, but Turnip is severely injured. So he probably wouldn't be up and moving if this was real.

Xoxoxoxoxoo

"Fucking...damned...muffins..." Turnip groaned. "Dafuq...?"

"You always have such a dirty mouth?"

Things were starting to get clearer. Turnip felt that he was on a cold metal medical bed. He moaned when he felt sharp pains on his body.

"Bro..." he heard some one mumble weakly. "Relax..."

"Rob?" Turnip asked.

"Yeah."

Turnip opened his eyes, squinting slightly at first from the artificial light. "Rob..."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. He was wearing his usual sunglasses and hoodie. He looked tired.

"Yeah..." Turnip sat up slowly, minding the stabbing pains. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Robin asked.

"Umm...I'm sure I will eventually ..." Turnip laughed.

"There were some nasty words flying out of your mouth. Pretty funny words, but nasty." Robin laughed and was now standing directly beside Turnip.

Turnip blushed. "L-like what?"

"All thirteen plus some other words I've never known could be used the way you used them." Robin said and put his hand on Turnip's forehead. "Feverish, but that should be normal." He said and pulled away.

"Oh...sorry..." Turnip mumbled.

"I think you said something about a couch stepping on your toe."

Turnip giggled.

"And...you called Superboy a shut up head."

Turnip laughed. He gasped when he felt Robin hug him gently.

"I'm glad you're okay, bro." Robin said quietly into Turnip's neck.

"Rob... what happened? " Turnip asked.

"When I took you out for patrol, you were spotted and shot." Robin said and pulled away.

"Eeh..." Turnip rubbed the side of his face. "Does...does Ollie know?"

"Yeah," Robin said leaned closer to Turnip and rested his elbows on the metal bed. "Bats had to call him to let him know where you were."

"Are they mad?" Turnip asked quietly.

Robin nodded.

"O-Ollie won't send me to the orphanage, will he?" Turnip asked as he leaned his head tiredly on Robin's shoulder.

"Pft," Robin laughed. "He won't be that mad. He'll be pretty mad at me and try to send me back to the orphanage, but he can't do that." Robin laughed.

Turnip closed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you ever again."

"Aw, don't be like that." Robin urged. "Don't you like being with me?"

"No." Turnip mumbled.

"You hurt my feelings." Robin said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

Robin sighed and leaned his head on top of Turnip's. He wrapped his arms around Turnip's arms and chest.

"What are you doing?" Turnip asked hesitantly.

"Nothing."

"You're so girly." Turnip laughed.

"Am not."

"You've been around M'gann too much."

"You've been around M'gann too much!" Robin said.

Turnip laughed tiredly.

"I think Dinah is coming to pick you up since Ollie is patrolling. "

"Okay..." Turnip pulled away from Robin. "Are you in trouble?"

"Got my ass chewed by Alf and Bats." Robin said and pulled his arms away from Turnip. "I had to call Batman when you got shot. He was not happy."

"Is Batman ever happy?" Turnip asked.

"When he's around Wonder Woman." Robin smirked.

Turnip laughed quietly. "Wonder Woman?"

"Yep."

"That's a lot of woman." Turnip muttered.

Robin smiled. "No kidding."

"Are we in the bat-cave?" Turnip asked.

"Well." Robin feigned curiosity and looked around. "Rock walls, bats, the place reeks of guano and electrical wires."

"Okay, okay." Turnip said.

"Turnip."

Turnip jumped and turned around

Batman had entered the bat-cave and was walking over to Turnip and Robin.

"Black Canary will be here to pick you up shortly." He said, his voice low and monotone. "Robin, I expect you to make sure he is oblivious to his surroundings."

Robin nodded and Batman left the cave.

"What does he mean?" Turnip asked.

"He just doesn't want you to know where you are." Robin answered. "Secret identities, remember?"

"Oh, okay." Turnip said. He let Robin gently pull him off the medical bed.

"Here." Robin handed him a black long sleaved shirt.

"Oh..." Turnip took the shirt. "Thanks." He hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but his chest and arms were wrapped in gauze.

Robin grabbed a roll of gauze off of the table beside them. "Nothing personal, man." Robin said and carefully wrapped the gauze around Turnip's head, covering his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Turnip said.

"Okay," Robin finished and set the gauze back on the table. "Lets go."

"This itches..." Turnip mumbled as Robin took his arm and lead him somewhere.

"Oh, pipe down." Robin shot back playfully.

They walked for a couple minutes before they stopped.

"Umm, Dinah's here. I'll walk you there..." Robin said, his voice sounding hesitant about something.

"Like you had a choice." Turnip said. "I can't see."

"Ah, right." Robin said. He still sounded worried.

"Are you okay?" Turnip asked.

"Yeah," Robin gently pushed Turnip against what was probably a wall. "Just contemplating something." Robin said, sounding like he was now closer to Turnip.

"Contemplating what?" Turnip asked.

Turnip gasped quietly when he felt lips against his. Most likely Robin's. Hopefully Robin's.

The lips left a few moments later.

"I'll see you later." Robin said, his face inches from Turnip's.

"O-Okay..."

Xoxoxo

So. If you don't want to read shounen ai (boy love) them pm me and I'll make alternative chapters. DO NOT be immature and flame me in a review.

And Turbin/Robnip (whatever you prefer) will never be the intimate rated m junk, because that would be yaoi (erotica) and this story is yaoi free.

Three reviews or I don't update. Given the circumstances.


	15. Chapter 15

The accident happened at like 12-ish or so, and it was really late. Then Turnip was at the batcave for about four hours, so this takes place at like maybe five of six in the morning.

And notice I updated when I got three reviews?

Xoxoxuouo

"What were you thinking?" Ollie shouted. Damn. He was angery.

Turnip sat uncomfortably on Ollie's couch in the living room. Dinah stood behind Ollie, waiting to intervene when necessary.

Ollie had gotten Batman's call when he was on patrol. He was not happy when he got home.

Turnip wondered if Robin's unavoidable talk with Batman was going this bad.

"I'm sorry Ollie." Turnip mumbled, flinching when Ollie snapped again.

"Is sorry going to fix any of this, Turnip?" Ollie shouted. He was pacing back and forth infront of Turnip.

"N-no." Turnip said a little louder. Turnip kept his head down with his hair covering his eyes. He still tried to sit up straight, otherwise his gunshot wounds would be pulled on.

Robin had tried to assure him that Ollie wouldn't send him to the orphanage, but Robin probably didn't anticipate this.

"Its not just that you were injured, Turnip." Dinah said calmly.

"You could have compromised Robin's patrol." Ollie said, his voic becoming less loud. "Something could have happened to Robin had you messed up at any different time."

Turnip looked up at Ollie. "Robin could have gotten hurt?" But Robin was so invincible, he would know what to do in every scenario that could possibly happen.

"You're not the only one who would be affected when you mess up, kid." Ollie said, no longer yelling. "Stop thinking just about your self."

"Ollie!" Dinah whispered.

Turnip made an inaudible gasp. Was he being selfish when he went with Robin on patrol? He didn't consider Robin getting hurt because Robin was an expert... he was just thinking of himself getting hurt.

"I'm s-sorry..." Turnip said quietly as his eyes started watering. He hunched over and wrapped his arms around himself despite the pain from his wounds. "I'm sorry, Ollie."

"Tell Robin you're sorry next time you see him." Ollie said to Turnip. "If you see him."

Oh, he is so going to the orphanage.

"Ollie!" Dinah hissed. She looked at Turnip. "Its not all your fault, honey."

"Yeah it is!" Ollie said. "He could have said no, but he didn't."

"Ollie, I'm sorry." Turnip said, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

"You need to think things through, Turnip." Ollie said.

Turnip nodded. "I will, I promise!" Turnip cried, still looking down.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes. The room was silent except for Turnip's sniffling.

"Are you alright, Turnip?" Dinah asked and sat beside him on the couch.

"Be wont learn anything if you baby him." Ollie said.

Dinah ignored him and grasped Turnip's chin, making him look at her. She let go and pushed the hair out of his eyes, revealing his tears that he'd been trying so hard to suppress.

"Turnip." Dinah sighed and hugged Turnip. "We'll get over this in time, okay?" She said.

Turnip nodded.

"How can we get over it if I can't even trust him?" Ollie said.

"I'm sorry, Ollie." Turnip said again. "I wanted you to be able to trust me...I tried really hard, but I blew it..." Turnip said and looked down at his lap.

"Damn right you blew it." Ollie said.

"You can't be so hard on him, Ollie." Dinah said.

"He had it coming!" Ollie said. "He could have let the criminals get away, he could have gotten Robin hurt-"

"Robin wasn't the one who was shot tonight, Ollie." Dinah said. "Turnip was. Regardless of the circumstances, Turnip's still your son." She said and put her hand on Turnip's. "He's our son. And you need to think of him in that way; he's a child, not a colleague. He's learning."

Turnip gently wrapped his fingers around Dinah's.

Ollie sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Okay, fine." He said quietly. "Thanks."

Turnip sat up stiffly, still sniffling. He walked closer to Ollie. "I'm sorry I messed up." He said. "I know I disappointed you...and... I wont do something like that again, I promise. I know you can't trust me anymore, but I'll try really hard to earn your trust again."

Ollie kneeled in front of Turnip. "Turnip... Dinah's right." He said. "Your a kid. I was too hard on you, and I probably could have told all that without being so harsh."

Turnip smiled. "Its okay, you're still getting used to me." He said and hugged Ollie around the neck.

Dinah smiled when Ollie hugged Turnip back.

Xoxoxoo

Severe fluff.

Review or I don't update.


	16. Chapter 16

I got five review! Dat makes me happy. This is about three weeks later, and Robin and Turnip haven't seen eachother.

xoxoxoxoxo

Turnip was yet again, sitting on the couch with M'gann watching her citcom. Ollie and Dinah were both busy with either work or league stuff, so M'gann voulenteered to to take care of Turnip when was on -_ahem_- couch rest.

"But now Valerie wants revenge and Jake will never see it coming!" M'gann explained, jabbing her hands at the tv.

"Poor Jake..." Turnip said a little distractedly, sitting up a little straighter and looking around. "M'gann, have you seen Robin?" He asked.

"No, I think he's training with Batman." M'gann said.

"Batman only trains with him if he's in trouble." Wally smirked, laying down on the opposite couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

Turnip glared at him. Everyone knew about their little runaway.

Kaldur walked into the rec room, holding a tiny leather pouch.

"Turnip?" He said as he walked over and kneeled beside Turnip.

"Yeah?" Turnip said.

Kaldur handed Turnip the worn little bag. "These are healing stones from Atlantis." He said as Turnip took the pouch. "They should make your healing time less painful." Kaldur said.

"That's really cool, Kaldur." Turnip said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Kaldur said and stood up and looked at M'gann. "I will be in the training room, if you need me."

"Okay!" M'gann smiled.

"W-wait!" Turnip said as Kaldur turned to leave. "Have you seen Robin?" He asked.

"I have not, my friend." Kaldur said and left.

Turnip sighed and looked at the pouch of stones. It was light grey with sea green embroidery.

"Why do you want to see Robin?" Wally asked.

"No reason." Turnip said, unconvincingly.

"Hey, do you like Robin?" Wally asked.

"Of course I like him." Turnip said, playing the innocent even though he knew what Wally meant. "He is pleasant to be around."

"Wait, what? No, man." Wally said. "Like-like."

"Like-like what?" Turnip asked.

Wally groaned and sat up. "Seriously dude?" He asked. "M'gann, does Turnip like Robin?" He asked M'gann.

M'gann bit her lip, contemplating telling Wally. Then she nodded.

"Hah!" Wally jumped up, his popcorn flying everywhere. "So called it!" Walled booyah-ed his fist into the air.

Turnip growled and kicked Wally in the shin.

"Gah!" Wally fell over onto the couch. "Bro?"

"ImightbeinjuredbutIcanstilld ropkickyourcantothenextcount ry!" Turnip said quickly.

M'gann giggled. "You said 'can'." She said quietly.

"Relax dude," Wally said. "I wont tell Rob."

Turnip stuck his tongue out at Wally.

Wally made an unmanly sound and left the room.

Xodoxoxoxj

"Wakey wakey, moonshine." (Ha, moonshine, opposite of sunshine)

Turnip woke up, groaning. He looked around. He was sleeping on the couch and the room was dark except for the oven light. Robin was standing behind he couch, smirking down at Turnip.

"Moonshine?" Turnip asked and tried to sit up.

"Pft, yeah." Robin said and put his arm around Turnip's chest carefully and helped him up.

"Thanks..." Turnip said.

"Yeah..." Robin sighed and hopped over the couch and landed comfortably beside Turnip.

Turnip blushed as Robin pulled him closer for a hug.

"How are the gunshots?" Robin asked.

"They're OK." Turnip said. He put his cheek on Robin's shoulder, his nose brushing Robin's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you." Robin said quietly. "If I was being careful, that wouldn't have happened."

"Robin..." Turnip whispered. "Its not your fault-"

"Then who's fault is it?" Robin asked. "Its not yours."

"It could have been you who had gotten shot." Turnip said.

"It should have been me, Turnip!" Robin said. "I knew better, I shouldn't have left you alone. I promised you that nothing bad would happen."

"I don't care." Turnip said.

"Turnip, you almost died." Robin said. "You lost so much blood."

"So?" Turnip said. "We're both here. That's all I care about. And I'm sorry...I could have gotten you hurt."

Robin sighed. "Don't worry about that, Turnip." Robin said and tightened his grip on Turnip.

"R-Rob." Turnip said when be felt this.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Robin asked.

"No..." Robin was actually very comfortable to lean on. His skin and clothes were cold, probably from being outside, but felt good against Turnip's feverish body. He was search his Robin uniform, so he probably just came from patrol.

"Then stop complaining." Robin said.

"Fine!" Turnip's said and wrapped his arms around Robin's neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. They didn't say anything about Robin's kiss a few weeks ago.

Robin pushed Turnip away slightly.

"You okay?" Turnip asked and looked into Robin's masked eyes.

"Yeah." Robin smiled.

Turnip grinned. "Are you contemplating something again?" He asked.

"Maybe." Robin said and put his forehead against Turnip's. "How much longer until you can start training again?"

"Another few weeks." Turnip said.

"Thats good." Robin said.

"Why?"

"Just want to know when you'll be up and moving again." Robin said.

"So you can take me out to patrol again?" Turnip asked sarcastically. "No thanks."

"Aww," Robin said. "You're making me feel bad..." Robin stuck out his lower lip.

"Knock it off..." Turnip's looked away.

"Turnip.

"Shut up."

"Turnip."

"What?" Turnip asked and looked at Robin.

Robin smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss Turnip on the lips. He nibbled Turnip's bottom lip be fore pulling away with his hand on Turnip's cheek, his thumb stroking the skin under his eye.

Turnip's let of a shaky sigh before closing his eyes, which had been open (out of surprise) during the kiss. "Robin?" Turnip asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Robin asked and put his hand completely flat against Turnip's cheek.

Turnip opened his eyes. "You know I'm a boy, right?" He asked.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, I know." He said.

Turnip tilted his head slightly. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"You know I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Conner yelled from down the hall.

"Fuck!" Turnip said.

"But what are you gonna do about?" Robin asked in a slightly raised voice.

"Turn around because I can see you too!" Conner said.

"Please, my friends." Kaldur yelled from his room. "Shut up!"

"Oh my God..." Turnip laughed quietly and got off of Robin.

"Just ignore us, Conner!" Robin laughed as well. They knew Conner could really care less what they did, so they didn't actually care that he was listening in.

"Okay!" Conner shouted and that was that.

Turnip laughed when Robin sighed tiredly.

Robin scooted closer to Turnip and wrapped he arm around his waist.

"Again;" Turnip started. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you." Robin said.

Oooh _shit_. "Why do you like me?" Turnip asked.

"Umm," Robin thought for a moment. "Your nice, funny, smart, and...you rather good looking for a guy." Robin laughed when Turnip blushed. "And we have a lot of things in common."

"Like what?"

"We both lost our parents." Robin said. "We were adopted by clueless rich people."

"You were adopted?" Turnip asked. "By who?"

"I can't tell that because of the secret identity thing." Robin said.

"Oh..." Turnip said. "Okay..."

"Turnip?" Robin asked and pulled Turnip's towards him again, clasping his hands together at Turnip's abdomen.

"Yeah?" Turnip asked and leaned his head backwards onto Robin's shoulder.

"I will tell you some time." Robin said. "I know you're someone I can trust."

Turnip smiled. "Okay."

xxoxoxox

Three review or I dont update.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, computer problems. But I got this short chapeter up. I'm actually on the road right now, I'm connected to my mom's hotspot (because mine's pmsing) so enjoy.**

"You're lucky Batman's letting me do this," Robin said as he sat down on Ollie's couch beside Turnip with a clipboard, pen and paper in name. He was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

Turnip nodded and smiled lightly.

"So if anything is too hard to you to answer, just tell me." Robin said, pulling Turnip closer to him. "And we'll skip the question."

Turnip nodded.

"Okay, try describing Whispertowne a week before the plague." Robin said quietly, watching as Turnip shut his eyes.

"Umm," Turnip's said shakily. "It was completely normal."

"Normal?" Robin asked as he jotted down 'normal'. "No special events, or anything that happened to any of the citizens?"

"I guess..." Turnip said. "Mrs. Leonardo's daughter had a baby, but that was in another state, she didn't get to see her." Turnip said quietly, thinking about the little girl who would never meet her grand mother.

"Okay," Robin wrote it down. "Anything else?"

"Gen...Genovese's mom got him a dog." Turnip said. "And my family had gotten back from visiting Gotham."

Robin looked up and smiled. "You where in Gotham?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Turnip said quietly. "My sister and I watched you take out Freeze."

"Pretty cool, right? " Robin asked.

Turnip smiled. "It was awesome." He said.

"Anything else?" Robin asked. "Think really hard, Turnip."

"My sister got a video camera." Turnip said and leaned against Robin.

"Do you know where it is?" Robin asked. "It could have some leads on it."

"My room." Turnip said.

"Does it have footage on it?" Robin asked and wrote the info down.

"Yeah..." Turnip said sadly.

"Turnip..." Robin put his arm around Turnip. "It'll be alright; what's done is done." He said.

"I know..." Turnip said. "I just didn't want to go to another family." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Its okay." Robin said. "Nothing can kill Ollie, believe me, Bruce Wayne tried."

Turnip giggled.

"Have you watched anything in the camera?" Robin asked.

Turnip shook his head. "The battery's dead." He said.

"You don't have anything to charge it with?" Robin asked.

Turnip shook his head.

"I have something that will." Robin said. "Would you be able to watch it?" Robin asked.

Turnip nodded.

"Bats and I might need it to find any 'peculier happenings'." Robin said. "Could I borrow it?"

Turnip smiled and nodded.

Robin smiled and kissed Turnip on the nose. "Thanks."

Turnip nodded.

Robin jumped off the couch, pulling Turnip up with him. "Lets go." He said.

"Okay." Turnip said and followed Robin upstairs.

When they got to Turnip's room, Robin stood beside the door while Turnip got the video camera.

Turnip kneeled in front of his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. It was full of things from his old house in Whispertowne he had packed in the bag. He gently pulled out the gray Canon hand held. He sat there for a minute and just held it, imagining his sister's little fingers holding the camera and his trying to figure out where the SD card went. A tear leaked out of his closed eyes and down his cheek.

Robin contemplated either comforting Turnip or leaving him be. "Do you need to be alone?" He asked carefully.

Turnip shook his head frantically and patted the save beside him, gesturing for Robin to sit beside him.

Robin sighed and walked over to Turnip. He kneeled down beside him and pulled him in for a hug.

Turnip flung himself into Robin's arms and cried into his neck.

"Shh..." Robin said. "Its okay, _eto normal'no_."

Turnip pulled away and wiped his eyes, handing Robin the camera.

"Turnip, it'll be okay." Robin said and gently took the camera.

Turnip nodded.

They got up, Turnip grabbing his quilt off the bed before following Robin out the door of his bedroom.

They went back down stairs and while Robin hooked the camera up to his computer, Turnip sat down on the couch and pulled the quilt over his head.

"Okay," Robin said and sat down beside Turnip. "The contents are being transferred to my computer. You can watch them on there."

Turnip nodded and laid down on the couch.

"Hey, come here.'' Robin said and got on the ground to kneel infront of Turnip. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't watch it." Turnip mumbled. " I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to watch it." Robin said. "Don't worry about it."

Turnip nodded.

Robin wrapped his arms around Turnip and pulled him against his chest. "Is there something else you want to do?"

"What's gonna happen to Whispertowne?" Turnip asked.

"I don't know." Robin said. "Do you want to see it again?"

"Yes..." Turnip said.

"Then I'll take you there." Robin said.

Turnip looked up at him. "You will?" He asked.

"Yep." Robin said.

"Its faraway, though."

"We'll figure it out.'' Robin said. "Did Ollie decide which school your going to?"

"Gotham academy." Turnip said. "Forty miles away."

Robin inwardly smiled. "You'll be getting up early."

"Yeah..." Turnip said. "But I'll be going to school with Artemis."

"Oooh." Robin laughed. "You'll be bailing her out of the principal's office."

"Probably." Turnip smiled.

They stayed like that for a minute for a few minutes.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Robin asked quietly.

"No..." Turnip said. "I'm too scared."

"Why are you scared?" Robin laughed.

"Ollie might not approve and Batman's terrifying..." Turnip said.

"Turnip," Robin kissed Turnip on the lips. "Don't worry about it..." He said against Turnip's lips.

"But-"

"Shh..." Robin kissed Turnip again.

**Sorry it was short, I did most of it in the car and I get motion sickness. **

**And also, I know the gist of how Artemis "died" and then turned out not to be dead, but if some one could explain that to me it would help, because thats how I'm going to end this story and start the next one.**

**Two reviews or I dont update.**


	18. Chapter 18

Things are getting to busy for to update every day, but I still won't review if I dont have enough reviews.

xoxoxoxoxo

Turnip stood beside Whispertowne's entrance as Robin got off the Robin-cycle (gosh that's so drag).

The town was empty. If you squinted, you would probably see tumble weed. The grass was now over grown, and gardens had weeds in them. Now that fall was rolling in, the trees' leaves were dying and falling of. The cold, nipping air only added to the melancholy of the dead town.

"You okay?" Robin asked and walked over to Turnip.

Turnip nodded and started walking into the town. "Can I show you where everything is?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah man." Robin said walked beside Turnip.

"Okay." Turnip said. "Do you see how instead of blocks of buildings like most towns there are only strips of land between the roads?"

"Yeah." Robin said.

"That's because everyone who lived here also worked here, so their business would be behind them facing the parallel street." (I can't really put that into words, sorry if its confusing you) Turnip said.

"So you don't need to get up early." Robin said. "Sounds pretty handy."

"There are only thirty buildings here, including houses." Turnip said and stopped walking. "Twenty homes and ten business buildings."

"Did everyone know each other?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Turnip smiled. "I could name all the businesses and all the families who lived here." Turnip said.

"Nuh uh." Robin smirked.

"Yeah huh." Turnip smiled.

"Do it." Robin challenged.

"Okay." Turnip said and grabbed Robin's hand. "We have to start at 001!" He laughed and ran towards the first building, dragging Robin with him.

"Okay." Turnip said, panting slightly when they reached the small building. "This was the post office." He said.

The building was a small, square building with thick blue stripe going across the length of the building. It was on the edge of the town, and behind it was acres of land and forest.

"Mrs. Henny worked here, and her husband was the mail man." Turnip said. He turned around and pointed to the small house to the right of the post office. "They lived right there. They were Genovese's parents." He said. He walked a few feet down the road.

"This was the clothes store." Turnip said. "Mrs. Felrey ran that. She lived on top of the store." Turnip said and took Robin's hand again. "She used to come over for dinner on Sundays after the afternoon sermon."

"Okay." Robin said and squeezed Turnip's hand.

Turnip turned around. "And that's the church." He said. "Pastor Lee and his wife Joyce ran it and also lived in the bottom floor. People would volunteer there." Turnip said. "I used to mow their lawn."

"I can't imagine you being able to push a mower." Robin teased.

"Shut up." Turnip said. He pointed to the other side of the street. "That's the gas station. Mr. Hal worked the whole thing by himself." He said. He gestured to the house behind it. "He and his daughter lived there.''

Robin followed Turnip down the road. "That was Mrs. Tucker's house. Her husband died a few months ago." He then pointed to the house next to it. "That was Mrs. Leonardo's house. She was also by herself." He pulled Robin down the road some more. After naming the houses and the grocery store he took Robin to the archery range.

They walked inside. "This is where I met Ollie." Turnip said softly.

"Did ya give him a scare?" Robin laughed.

"Kinda." Turnip said. "He wasn't really bothered when I shot and arrow past his face."

"Dude." Robin said. "Low blow."

"Yeah..." Turnip said and looked around the room. It was basically a huge garage full of targets. On the far side, a door lead into a small shoppe.

"Mr. Macntyre ran this place, his wife ran the retail shop."

"Do you want to shoot here for a minute?" Robin asked and hugged Turnip from behind.

"No." Turnip said. "I don't wanna mess anything up."

"Okay." Robin said and let go of Turnip.

"Come on..." Turnip said and walked out of the building.

"Where we going next?" Robin asked as be followed Turnip down the street.

"My old home." Turnip said. They walked up to a light blue home with a big backyard and a few targets in the front. A small stone path lead from the side walk (which they weren't using) to the front porch.

"Will you be okay if you go in?" Robin asked as they walked up to the door.

"I don't know." Turnip said and opened the door. The house was still the way he and Ollie had left it.

"How long did you live here?" Robin asked as he walked in behind Turnip.

"Four years." Turnip's said and turned to look at Robin. "They adopted me when I was nine."

Robin nodded and followed Turnip upstairs. Turnip stopped when he got to the top of the stairs. He didn't move for a second before turning around and looking at Robin.

"Hey," Robin said when he saw the depressed look on Turnip's face. "Do you need to be alone?" He asked. "I need to talk to Batman, anyway."

Turnip smiled weakly and nodded.

Robin grinned and kissed Turnip before going down stairs.

He quietly-well, as quietly as he could in the old, moaning house- headed back outside and called Batman on his comm.

"_Batman here_."

Ha, Batman always answers.

"Hey, bats." Robin said.

"_Is everything under control_?" Batman asked.

"Yeah." Robin answered.

"_Where is Turnip_?" Batman asked.

"He's upstairs."

"_And you are_~"

"Outside."

"_You left him alone_?" Batman growled.

"Uh yeah." Robin said, slightly confused. "Why? What's he gonna do?"

"_He's emotionally compromised_." Batman said.

"So?"

"Just find him before he hurts himself." Then he cut communication.

"Somebody has a bat up their ass..." Robin mumbled and ran inside.

"Turnip?" He called when he ran up the stairs.

"In here." He headed toward the small voice, which came from what looked like the master bedroom.

"Turnip?" Robin asked and stepped into the room.

Turnip was sitting in the middle of the bed. The bed's sheets were tossled and there was dried blood on them.

"Turnip?" Robin asked quietly and walked over to him.

Turnip looked up at Robin as tears spilled down his face.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"This is where they died." Turnip whispered.

"Turnip..." Robin grabbed Turnip by the arms and pulled him off the bed. "Let's go."

"No..." Turnip moaned. He started crying harder and latched himself to Robin's neck.

Robin let Turnip cry for a minute before pulling him out of the room and walked him out of the house.

"Calm down." Robin said.

Turnip kept crying and fell to his knees.

"Dude." Robin kneeled down beside him. "C'mon, lets go."

"Wait, not yet." Turnip said and wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood up, pulling Robin up as well.

"There's one more place I want to show you." Turnip said and pulled Robin toward the woods behind the house.

Robin silently followed behind him. A few minutes later, there was a small tree house. It was worn, and small wooden planks were nailed to the tree up to the entrance.

"Nice." Robin said as he looked up at the tree house.

Turnip nodded. "Come on." He said and pulled Robin toward the ladder.

"Okay okay, slow down!" Robin laughed as he was pulled over to the ladder. He followed Turnip up the ladder. The pegs moaned slightly, but were sterdy.

The inside of the tree house was plain. The walls where only about four feet up. Only half of the tree house had a ceiling. Turnip went to the side with out a roof and jumped onto the ceiling.

Robin moved over to the other side of the tree house so that he could see Turnip. When Robin stood up, he could see the wooden targets were hanging from tree branches on the surrounding the tree house.

"Your own range?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Turnip said and pulled his bow off his shoulder. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and mounted it. He shot it and in a second had another arrow mounted. In a few more seconds, he had shot all six targets, all bull's eyes.

"Good job." Robin smiled.

Turnip smiled at the praise. "We would usually bring up about 50 arrows."

"Why?" Robin asked as Turnip hopped off the roof and onto the tree house floor.

"Because we have to go down and her the when we're done." Turnip smiled and climbed down the ladder.

"Oh." Robin said dully as he followed Turnip down.

"Look." Turnip's said and walked over to one of the trees.

Robin walked over and saw that on the tree was a pully connected to the target. (A/n that zip line thingy that you pull and it brings something to you, or away)

Turnip pulled on the wire and brought down the target and his arrows.

"Ah." Robin said. "I'll get the rest.

"Okay." Turnip said as he pulled out his arrows from the wooden targets.

When they finished gathering the arrows, Robin and Turnip went back into the tree house.

"Come here." Turnip said and went back onto the small roof.

"Okay." Robin said and climbed onto the roof.

"Here." Turnip said and handed Robin his bow and an arrow.

"You want me to shoot?" Robin asked as took Turnip's bow and arrow.

"Yes." Turnip said and sat down on the roof beside Robin's feet.

"Alright..." Robin said and barely mounted the arrow correctly.

Turnip giggled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Do you not know how to use a bow?" Turnip asked and got up again.

"Batman didn't think it was necessary." Robin mumbled.

"Its okay." Turnip said. "I'll teach you." He checked Robin's grip on the bow and adjusted Robin's fingers on the handle a little bit. "You only need to hold on with your top three fingers. And your shooting without the release, so you should have the back of the arrow snapped between the marks and between your middle and fore finger." Turnip said. "Because you were covering it up and your arrow wasn't attached to the right spot."

"Well fine." Robin said playfully. "Mr Smarty pants."

"Okay, pull back." Turnip said and stepped back.

Robin pulled the shooting string back easily.

"And..." Turnip stepped behind Robin so that his stomach was against Robin's back. "Put the little disk to the corner of your lips. Don't worry about the other one because the measurements are to fit me." He said. "And don't take the disc away from your mouth. Ever."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

Turnip smirked and gave Robin's cheek a long, lingering kiss. He pulled away and also kissed Robin's temple and jaw line.

"Oh." Robin said as Turnip kissed the side of his neck. "I see how it is."

Turnip giggled and lowered the bow from Robin's face and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after a second.

"Draw your shooting string back again." He said.

"Tease..." Robin said and pulled back the string, putting the disc to the corner of his mouth.

"Now ignore the other disc and put the green peg in your sights on the target."

"Green peg?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but..." Robin said. "Can I have a good luck kiss?"

Turnip smiled and kissed Robin's cheek. "Good luck." He whispered and stepped back.

Robin looked through the sights and put the green peg over the target and tried to steady the bow.

"Just shoot or you'll get too tired to hold your spot." Turnip advised.

"Kay," Robin said and shot the arrow, the shooting string hitting his arm as it flew.

"Fuck!" Robin said and held his arm.

Turnip laughed. "I would have told you that your elbow was in the way, but I didn't think you would learn anything."

"Dude!" Robin said and handed Turnip the bow. "That hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Turnip said. "I didn't think it would hurt that bad..." He added quietly.

"I'm fine." Robin sighed and lifted up his sleeve to look at the red skin on his arm. "I'll live."

"I'm sorry..." Turnip said as he got off the roof and onto the tree house floor.

Robin looked at Turnip as he got off the roof and saw that he was close to tears. "Its okay, Turnip. Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny."

"You're not mad?" Turnip asked as he set his bow down.

Robin grabbed Turnip and pulled him against himself. "Course not." He said and kissed Turnip's lips. He put his hands on Turnip's hips.

Turnip wrapped his arms around Robin's neck.

"Whoa, you guys together?"

"WALLY!" Robin yelled when he heard Wally speak. He and Turnip stepped away from each other.

"I came to tell you guys that you needed to head back soon." Wally said. He was standing on the ladder and looking into the tree house. "Didn't know I'd be interrupting something..."

"Its fine kf," Robin said. "But please don't tell anybody."

"We're not ready." Turnip added and hugged Robin from behind.

"Sure," Wally said. "If you don't tell anyone about me and Conner."

"Wait what?"

"Ha!" Wally laughed. "Kidding. That's M'gann's job. Artemis and I like kissed or something, so I think we're together now but I don't know..."

"Wally's got a girlfriend." Robin teased as Turnip butted out of the conversation and started to kiss Robin's neck.

"Turnip's getting affectionate, so..." Wally said awkwardly. "Bye!" And he was gone.

"We should get going, Turnip." Robin said. "Don't give me a hicky!"

"Okay." Turnip said and picked up his arrows.

"Alright, lets go..._girlfriend_."

_SLAP_

"OW!"


	19. Chapter 19

So Silent as Whispertowne: Home of the Archers is over. It basically got over it's plot and went over a random series of events which is never fun to read. The next story in the trilogy will have more plot. So even if you have never reviewed this story, which I know most of you haven't, please review saying how you liked the story. And seriously, I'll take critsism. The story wasn't perfect.

The next story in the trilogy will be Silent as the Hexe. So add me to your alert list so you can know when it's posted.

And if you guys want to know what was on the camra, I'll make a chapter on that.


End file.
